Ado's One Piece
by SupaStar-Man
Summary: 18 Years after the original One Piece, Nakim D. Ado gathers up an incredible crew and adventures from East Blue into the Grand Line, not only to search for the legendary treasure One Piece, but to find the missing Pirate King Luffy as well. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. The Confrontation of Fate

_Gosh, these "Next Generation" style One Piece seem to be awfully popular lately, huh? I've actually had this idea for awhile, but seeing how they've gotten popular lately I've decided to post it. Also, no, I will not be accepting OCs as of right, I've got most of the story and characters mapped out right now, but hey, you can always hope for me to get writer's block! Anyway, here's the story!_

_---  
_

It was shocking news to the world, that The treasure One Piece had been found by a man named Monkey D. Luffy, captain of the Strawhat Pirates. However not even a year had passed before suddenly, he vanished from the world, no one knowing where he is except for his nakama, who refused to tell. Now, in this new age of pirates, the goal is not only to find the legendary treasure of One Piece, but to find the Pirate King Luffy himself.

Now, 18 years later, in a small island on the East Blue known as Akasha Town, A man begins his destiny...

"W-w-wait!" Said a man as he crawled back in fear. "The money's in the safe in the back of the restaurant, please just spare-GAH!" Before he could say more he was slashed through with a sword by a man who wore a red jacket with darker red shirt and brown pants, and he had a rather husky build to him and was bald. Behind him was several gruff-looking men.

"Thanks for the info." Smirked the bald man. "Alright men, you heard him, let's take the loot and move on!"

"Yes, Captain Bartley!" The men said simultaneously as they began to follow his lead. Suddenly, the door slammed open. A man was standing there. He had jet-black hair that spiked out from the front and black sunglasses that were edged on the outer rims, lowered near the end of his nose so you could see his brown eyes. He was wearing dark grey pants and a navy blue unzipped jacket. He was also carrying a katana-like sword in his hands.

"Eh? Waddya you want?" Said Bartley at him without much interest.

The man looked at the dead body that Bartley had just killed. "That man...he is the owner of this restaurant, isn't he?"

"What of it?" Said Bartley. "Were you a friend of his?"

"No, I wasn't. But-" Said the other man propping up his sunglasses. "I always thought the food here was REALLY good!" With that, he unsheathed the sword he was carrying. "And it just so happens I get a little grumpy when I'm hungry."

Bartley raised an eyebrow. "Foolish man. Do you know who your talking too? I'm the famous "Barrel-Chest" Bartley, with a bounty of 5 Million Beli!"

"5 Million, huh?" Said the man with the sunglasses as he propped them up. "That's good, I've been looking for someone test myself on..."

"You sayin' you think you have a chance?!" Said and angered Bartley as he held out his sword to him threateningly. "What kinda shit you spoutin', boy?"

"Well, I was thinking of starting a pirate crew of my own, but I still have to find a crew. But before I do that, I figure I better test myself. Unless you wanna join me, that is."

"That's it! You've officially pissed me off! DIE!!" Yelled Bartley as he charged at the man with the sunglasses. Then the shade-wearing man slashed his sword at the charging man, leaving a huge, bloody scar across his chest. He then gasped out of pain as he spat out some blood, before falling to the ground.

"Well, can't say I'm not pleased with that result." Said the man, unsheathing his sword, as the remaining pirates stared at him in fear with looks of pure horror on their faces. "But, this really sucks that I can't get a meal out of it. See you guys around then." He said as he walked out of the building.

"Now, where does one go about the means of getting food..." Pondered the sunglassed man as he walked down the road of the town. The place seemed rather desolate, almost like a midwestern ghost town. "This place used to be so lively too...if it just wasn't for that..."

Suddenly, He heard someone charging at him, at a fast pace. He quickly drew his sword, just in time for deflect a slash at him. The person was man who had long light yellow hair with a jagged set of teeth, making it look like he almost had fangs. He wore a dark green undershirt, revealing a muscular frame with camouflage pants. He also had a brown cape around his neck with matching brown gloves. He was weilding a Claymore. He again launched another strike with it, but the sunglasses wearing men deflected it again.

"To weild a Nodachi like that with one hand." Said the caped man. "You clearly are no ordinary man."

"To be wearing a cape like some legendary hero," Said the sunglasses man. "You clearly have mental issues." With that, they resumed battle again, clashing their swords. The caped man slashed at the sunglasses man again, but he jumped, causing the sword to miss. He then tried to strike the wide opened caped man, but he jumped back, barely dodging. Then the caped man ran at him again, causing them to clash swords, evenly matched in strength.

"Oh, you are good." Said the caped. "What's your name, challenger?"

"Ado." Said the sunglasses man. "Nakim D. Ado." With that, they continued to swordfight.

"Dondiego Vega." Said the caped man. "Pleasure to meet you." Still, they continue to clash swords yet again, neither gaining a significant advantage and neither leaving any open spots.

"Still no scratch on either side yet." Said Vega, clashing his sword with Ado's once more. "It would seem we're almost evenly matched."

"So it would seem." Said Ado. "But, I wonder-" With his other hand, Ado threw a punch at Vega, hitting him square and the cheek. "How your hand-to-hand combat is!"

"Tch, fighting with your fists in a swordfight...and you call yourself a swordsman?!" Said Vega, wiping some blood that was dripping from his mouth.

"Did I ever say I thought of myself as a swordsman?" Said Ado. "I found this Nodachi on the ground one day and thought it looked pretty cool, so I like to use it!"

"Bastard...so you're saying all that skill just came to you?" Said Vega.

"I guess." Smirked Ado. With that, he launched another punch at an amazing speed towards, Vega, who barely moved his head aside.

"The speed of your punches is beyond human." Remarked Vega. "Surely you were not born with that."

"No, I learned that through training." Said Ado. "But that's too long of a story. But while we're asking questions, I'm gonna ask you one. Why did you attack me out of nowhere?"

"Because, swordsman or not, you where walking around with an armed weapon." Said Vega. "In a quest to become the strongest, one must defeat all opponents before him!"

"To be strong, huh?" Said Ado. "What coincedence. I too seek to be the strongest."

"Of course." Said Vega. "Who doesn't? But, I seek in becoming the strongest swordsman. You who claims that you are not a swordsman cannot possibly have that in mind. Tell me, Ado, what is it that you seek in being strongest in."

Ado smirked. "The Strongest Pirate. In other words, the Pirate King."

"The Pirate King? Now there's a big dreamer there." Said Vega. "But, if you are a Pirate, where is your crew?"

"I'm still looking for one. I can't afford a boat, so I've been stuck here for my whole life, looking for Nakama, but as you can see this place is pretty run down and there isn't anyone here worthy. Luckily today I ran into you."

"You're going to ask me to join you in the midst of fighting you?" Smirked Vega. "You truly are intresting."

"Let's put it simply. I beat you, you join me." Said Ado.

"Fair enough." Said Vega. With that, he rushed at Ado with his claymore, only to have it blocked by Ado with his Nodachi. Ado then used his other hand to throw a punch at Vega, who ducked and avoided the blow. However, Ado then unleashed a kick on the crouched Vega, hitting him in the ribs and knocking him backwards.

"Damn, you're one of the best I've encountered. In this case, I shall hold back no longer!" With that, he opened his cape, revealing yet another sword, this one entirely diffrent, as he unsheathed it, holding the new sword in his left while holding The Claymore in his right."

"Two completely diffrent swords?" Said Ado. "Now I know you have mental issues."

"Surprised? This is my true way of fighting." Said Vega. "The Nibekkotoryu, a sword style that fights with the mastery of two diffrent brands of swords. In my case, this Claymore and this Kodachi. But with the Claymore so heavy, I can only do this for 10 minutes before my arm gives way to it's strength. But that'll be plenty enough time to defeat you!" With that statement he charged at Ado and clashed his Claymore with Ado's Nodachi. However, he then slid his Kodachi across his Claymore, causing it, to bypass Ado's Nodachi and aim for his face. "KODACHI HOU!" Yelled Vega as he slashed his Kodachi at Ado's head, which Ado tried to duck, but couldn't avoid getting slashed on the chin, which blood started to drip from.

"Damn, using that other sword of yours really gives you a boost." Said Ado. "But, I too have an ace up my sleeve. Watch closely. Sunpou Sunpou no...BIG!" After yelling these words, Ado's body began to grow rapidly, up to the point where he was almost twenty feet tall.

"You...grew bigger?!" Exclaimed. "It can't be...A devil fruit?!"

"Yeah. I ate the Sunpou Sunpou no Mi." Said Ado. "I can change my size to however big or small I need to. I'm a Sizeman!"

"A sizeman?" Said Vega. "That sounds lame."

"Your cape is lame." Retaliated Ado. "Now, time to wrap things up! SPEED PUNCH!" He launched a huge fist at Vega at almost lightning fast speed, hitting him full on. When he removed his fist, he was lying face down.

"Well, ready to give up?" Said Ado. But to his minor surprise, Vega was able to get back up slowly, huffing at a deep breath.

"That devil fruit...It changes your size, but doesn't augument your strength in any way." Smirked Vega. "Am I correct?"

"Yeah, that's right." Said Ado. "But, it makes my attacks harder to dodge. And I also can make it harder to hit, too. Sunpou Sunpou no SMALL!" With that, suddenly he shrunk down to a size so small, Vega couldn't even see him.

"That bastard...where is he?" Said Vega. Suddenly he felt the pain of being cut on his left arm. He looked and saw a deep gash, seemed to be caused by a sword. "There you are you..." Suddenly, he felt the same pain on the other arm. "Already? He's fast..." Then, he was grabbed from behind as a Nodachi was held to his neck.

"Well, the way I see it you have two options." Said Ado. "You can join my crew, and become my Nakama. If you don't wanna, I have no problem killing you here."

"There really isn't much of a choice, is there?" Said Vega. "Very well. I shall join you. But remember this-because I am a member of your crew doesn't mean this is our last fight. For the sake of becoming stronger, I will continue to try to defeat you."

"Understood." Said Ado. "But you have to get my permission first."

"Bastard, acting all cocky because you're the captain..." Smirked Vega. "So, what do we do know, captain?"

"You're not from here right?" Said Ado. "That must mean you have a ship. Please take me to it."

"How could you tell I wasn't from here?" Asked Vega.

"If you where, this would've happened years ago." Said Ado. "Take me to the boat please."

"So this is your boat?" Asked Ado as they apporached the dock of the island. It was a very small boat, which looked barely big enough to fit two people. "It isn't very flashy."

"Where you expecting a Cruise Liner?" Said Vega. "I'm sorry, but this is all I have, captain."

"Well, I guess this will be good for now. There's lots of food on this ship, right?" Said Ado.

"Two barrels of potatoes." Answered Vega bluntly.

"Yosh! That'll do for now!" Said Ado somewhat excitedely as he hopped on the ship. "Onward to the next island!"

---

_Well, here's the first chapter! For the record, a Nodachi is like a katana, only a bit bigger and heavier, and a kodachi, on the contrary is like a katana but smaller and lighter. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, please be sure to reveiw!_


	2. Ado's Past Part 1

_Yay! A review! Also, I have now enabled anonymous reviews, so it's okay to do that now if you want, sorry I did not know that was disabled. Anyway, here's the next chapter!_

---

"Ado," Said Vega, as he and Ado where drifting on the water on their small boat through the waters of the East Blue. "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Oh, what?" Said Ado, looking at his reflection in the water with a bored look on his face.

"Why is it you wish to be the Pirate King?" Asked Vega.

"Isn't it obvious?" Responded Ado. "To find the legendary treasure One Piece! And...find the great Pirate King Luffy!"

"Of course I knew that." Said Vega. "But I have fought other Pirates, and they are nothing like you. They where just greedy or cocky. So why would someone like you want to be the Pirate King?"

There was a breif silence, before Ado answered. "That's true, I suppose, most Pirates might not be like me. So your answer might be...To change this era of pirates!"

-10 Years ago, Akasha Town-

"Ah, what a great day!" Said a young Ado as he stretched out his arms and basked into the sun. He looked to be about 10, he was wearing a striped green and white T-shirt with tan shorts. The island, in stark contrast to what it was now, was bustling with life, people about buying things and the coastline where surrounded with lush fields.

"Today is so great" Thought Ado as he slowly closed is eyes. "I could just sleep all day long.."

"Hey kid! Stop laying around my store!" Yelled a man, which caused Ado's eyes to snap open. He had been lying in front of a store, the owner had come out with a broom to chase him away.

"Uh-oh." Muttered Ado to himself as he ran into a alleyway.

"You're not getting away from me!" Said the store owner has he ran after him into the alleyway. However when he turned the corner, he saw no one there. "Hmmm...that's weird, were'd he go?" However, unbeknownst to him, Ado was still there, only he was the size of an ant.

"Hehe, he'll never find me now!" Thought Ado to himself.

"Man, those kids always giving me trouble..." Muttered the Shopowner to himself. At this point, a passerby noticed the scene.

"At least it's good to know that's the worst of our problems." He said smiling.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right, this place is so peaceful." Said the Shopkeeper to him. "Who would've thought a Pirate attack would be so good for this town?"

"Eh? Pirates" Thought Ado, listening in on the conversation. He had always been fascinated by pirates, and it was his childhood dream to be one.

"Yeah, I thought we where all goners!" Said the passerby. "But instead of pillaging this village, they just established a sort of camp here!"

"And it's been here for 5 whole years!" Finished the Shopkeeper. "I always thought they would leave here, but they're still camped out in the back of this island..."

Ado didn't hear any more, that he knew the location of the pirates he wanted to see them for himself.

Meanwhile, at the camp the pirates had set up, they where having celebrations and partying, in the typical pirate fashion.

"Alright, a toast!" Said one of the pirates, who looked to be the captain. He had tall, blond hair that stood on end, and had two long heart shaped earrings. He was wearing a black overcoat over a dark green shirt and blue pants. A rapier sword could be seen hung on the side of his waist. "A toast to the Jean Pirates rise in power through owning this island, and to the wonderful people who live on it!"

"Yes, Captain Jean!" Said the pirate crew as they raised their mugs and glasses of wine into the air.

"Um....excuse me...." All the pirates turned to see Ado, who was standing there.

"Huh? It's a kid!" Exclaimed one of the pirates.

"Oi, kid, what do you want?" Asked the captain, apparently named Jean.

"It's just...well...I wanted to..I was thinking...." Said Ado, not really sure how to bring up what he wanted to say.

"Out with it, boy!"

"CAN I JOIN YOUR PIRATE CREW?!"

For a moment, everyone was silent. Then, the pirates burst out in laughter.

"Hey, I appreciate your enthusiasm, but I think you're too young kid!" Said Jean.

"I am not too young! And I'm strong too!" Said Ado back.

"Oh really, now. What can you do then?" Asked Jean somewhat sarcastically.

"I can do this!" Said Ado. Suddenly he began growing, until he was about 10 feet tall, the pirates looked at him in amazement.

"O...oi...what did you just do?!" Asked one of the pirate.

"Co...could it be...a Devil Fruit?" Asked Jean.

"That's right! It washed up on the beach one day and I ate it, and this is what happened!" Said Ado.

Jean looked at him ofr a while, and then laughed. "Hahahaha! Kid, I'm starting to like you. What's your name?"

"It's Ado!" Said Ado excitedly. "Nakim D. Ado! Are you going to let me join you now?"

"Hold on there, you're still just a kid!" Said Jean. "But, don't worry, we won't be going anywhere for awhile, so in that time, I'll take you under my wing!"

"You will?" Asked Ado.

"Sure! I'll teach you everything I know! Then when the time comes you can join my crew!"

"Alright!" Said Ado, pumping his fist in joy, as he prepared for the training that would come.....

"Alright kid, I'll start of by teaching you something interesting." Said Jean, as he and Ado had went alone to the middle of a field. "You see, the Marines have this Special Technique of theirs, I think it's called Rokushiki or something...anyway, I once fought a Marine who knew one of them, I think it's called "Soru", and made move at incredible speed. However, he still wasn't a match for my brute strength!" He said proudly, flexing his muscular frame.

"Wow, that's incredible!" Said Ado, amazed by the pirate's tale.

"Of course! It was expected of me to defeat him though." Boasted Jean. "So afterwards, I promised I'd let him go on two conditions: One, he tell them I'm even stronger then they think, and two, if he taught me that method."

"Really? So you can move at super speeds now?" Asked the young Ado.

"Well, not exactly." Said Jean. "You see, learning just one of those took a whole let of training, and I'm not really into that thing, and let him off the hook early. But, I was able to make this new attack out of all of that. I call it...SPEED PUNCH!" With that, he hammered his fist into the ground at an incredible speed, causing a minor fissure in the ground.

"Wow, that's so cool!" Said the young Ado in amazement. "Is that what you're going to teach me?"

"That's right!" Said Jean. "Now, let's just start off with the basics. You see, the real trick is to...."

-5 years later-

"C'mon Ado! What have I been teaching you these past five years, huh?" Yelled Jean as he was sparring with an older Ado, who looked to be about 15 now. He had found his Nodachi by now and was wearing his current clothes. Jean was using his Rapier combined with his Speed Punch to use fast and quick thrusts with it, though Ado was cleverly avoiding all of them.

"Hmmm, now what was it you were teaching me again? Oh yeah, I think it was this! SPEED PUNCH!" With that, he fired his other fist and hit Jean on the cheek, causing a small scrath.

"Hmph, not bad, and not to mention you also have that ability...you're getting really good."

"Of course!" Smirked Ado.

"However..." Jean then threw a Speed Punch right at Ado, hitting him square in the stomach, causing him to fly backwards. "If you wanna make small talk during a fight, you gotta be sure to stay on your guard!"

"Damn you...that was dirty!" Retorted Ado.

"Hahaha! That's another rule of a pirate fight kid! Anything goes!" Laughed Jean.

"Oi Jean, when are gonna let that kid just join our crew!" Said another crew member, who was nearby gathering crops. "You've been with him for five years already!"

"Yeah, captain, let him join!" Said another pirate. This caused a bunch of pirates to agree and start saying their wishes to let him join as well.

"Well, it looks I've gained a following." Said Ado. "So, what do you say?"

"Hmmm...hold on." Said Jean. "First, you need something people can identify you by."

"Hmmm, what do you mean?" Said Ado.

"For instance, look at my Rapier." He said, holding it up to the sun. "In the sunlight it shines vividly, like it's made of silver! So I'm known as "The Silver Crusader" Jean! But what can we do for you..." He thought for a moment, then an idea came to him. "Aha! I know" From his pocket he pulled a pair of black, pointed-end sunglasses. "I bought these awhile go but then realized they weren't good on me. I'll give 'em to you!" With that he tossed them to Ado, who then put them on.

"Hey, these are cool!" Said Ado, adjusting them.

"Haha, they look good on ya Ado!" Laughed one of the pirates. "I know, we can call you 'Dark Shade' Ado!"

Hahaha, I like it!" Said Jean. "Yosh, everyone, let's have a party to celebrate our newest nakama!" Yelled Jean. With that, the pirates began partying to no end. They drank, and sang, and danced, and Ado was all a part of it.

"Wow, I'm spent!" Said Ado, falling down to lie on the grass, looking totally tired.

"Ahaha, Me too!" Said Jean taking a seat next to him. He also looked tired, and it seemed the sake had gotten to him a little.

"Hey, is it okay if I ask you a question?" Said Ado.

"Sure kid, what?" Said Jean.

"If you guys a pirates, how come you've stayed in one place all these years?"

"Hmm, that's a good question." Said Jean. "You see, I was born here."

"Really?" Asked Ado.

"Yeah, but I always wanted to be a pirate and sail the world, but this place just kept calling me. So one day me and my crew decided to just settle here for awhile, though I don't think any of us thought we'd be here this long."

"That's probably my fault. Sorry about that." Said Ado.

"Hmm, but now that you've joined it would be good to go out to sea again. Who knows, we might even conquer the Grand Line and find the legendary treasure One Piece!"

"The sea huh?" Said Ato gazing out into the sea. Then he spotted something. "Hey, what's that?"

"Huh, I don't see anything." Said Jean. He then turned to one of his crew mates. "Hey, you! Look in your telescope. Do you see anything?"

"Hmmm?" Said the crew mate, looking through a telescope. "Yeah, I see something! It's far off, but I can definitely see something!"

"What is it?" Asked Jean.

"Hmmm, I think it's a..." Suddenly, he stopped saying, and almost froze, causing his telescope to fall to the ground.

"Oi! What is it?" Asked Jean, snapping out of his drunken haze.

"It's...it's..." Said the pirate. "It's an enemy Pirate Ship! No doubt about it!"

---

_And there you have it! Next will be part two of this, and then we'll go back to the main plot. For the record, a Rapier as that kind of sword you see at fencing tournament and the like. Also, be sure to R&R, feedback makes this story better!_


	3. Ado's Past Part 2

_Aww, no reviews between chapters :(_. _Oh well, just gotta keep putting more up, and just hope for the best. Anyway, here is the next chapter, be sure to enjoy it!_

_---  
_

"A...a pirate ship? Are you sure?!" Yelled Jean to the pirate. "And how do you know it's an enemy?"

"I can see their flag!" Said the other pirate. "The skull had a spiky head on it! That's the mark of the Yangu Pirates!"

"Damn it...those guys, huh?" Cursed Jean under his breath.

"Who are they?" Asked Ado suddenly.

"They've been traveling around the East Blue, pillaging and burning down various villages. Their leader, Captain Yangu, has a bounty of 18,000,000 Beli on his head alone!"

"Re...really?!" Said Ado.

"Yeah, but he's still no match for us!" Said Jean. He drew out his Rapier and held it in the air. "Alight men! This village is our home! We will fight to protect it!"

"YEAH!!! Said all the other pirates, raising their fists in the air in agreement.

-Meanwhile, on the Yangu Pirates' ship-

"Hey, Captain Yangu, I can see people on the island! I think they might be pirates!" Said a pirate on the ship as he rushed to his captain with a telescope. Captain Yangu was a very large, fat, dark-skinned man who looked to be over 8 feet tall and almost 3 feet wide. He wore a big green jacket with black pants. A peculiar thing about him was that on the top of his head there where four large bumps, likely caused by some sort of birth defect.

"Hmm, let me see!" He said. As he grabbed the telescope with his large hands and looked through it.

"They're pirates alright. Hehe, this is going to be interesting. Alright, we'll destroy the village and while we're at it we'll kill those pirates and take their loot!"

-Back on Akasha Town-

"Hey, Jean, can I ask you another question?" Said Ado.

"What?" Said Jean

"Why are you so intent on protecting this island? I know where born here and all, but..."

"It's for the children!" Said Jean.

"The children?" Said Ado, somewhat surprised by the answer.

"That's right! The children represent the future! If they are killed, what will the next generation of pirates be like?!"

Ado smirked. "Hmm, I see..." Suddenly they heard a loud whistling noise. "Hey what's that noise?"

Jean listened, then a look of fear came over him. "Wait a minute, it can't be..." Then there was a large explosion nearby. "They're firing cannons at us?!" Then they heard another one. "Look out!" He screamed but it was too late. The cannonball hit just in front of them, hitting some of the pirates that were desperately trying to escape.

"Damn...THAT BASTARD!" Said Jean. "Pull back for now! We'll wait until they arrive!" With that being said, they scurried into some nearby woods.

"Hmph. They fled." Said Yangu. "Alright, we'll be arriving shortly. Then they, along with the village will be ours.

-1 Hour Later-

"They're arriving on the island!" Reported one of the Jean Pirates, who noticed the Yangu Pirate ship docking on a nearby beach through the binoculars, as the sun was beginning to set.

"Alright! ATTACK!" Said Jean. "Let them feel the wrath of our perished crew mates!"

"AAAAAAH!" Roared the other pirates in agreement as they charged towards the Yangu Pirate ship. However, the Yangu Pirates and charged into the battle as well.

"Take this!" Said Jean as he thrust as Rapier at several Yangu Pirates, all were hits as they collapsed. Meanwhile, Ado was also fighting too.

"Hehe kid, we got you now!" Said one Yangu Pirate as he and several other pirates cornored him.

"Oh, really?" Said Ado, as suddenly he shrunk to a size so small they couldn't see him.

"Hey, were'd he go?" Asked on of the pirates. Suddenly a large gash appeared on his leg, causing him to scream in pain. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY LEG?!" Just then Ado returned to his normal size and knocked him in the back of the head.

"Anyone else want some of this, huh?!" He said angrily.

"Hey, not bad kid!" Said Jean who was fighting nearby.

"I'm just getting warmed up here!" Said Ado, then took out a couple more pirates with his Nodachi.

"OI YOU SCUM! MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!" They heard a large deep voice bellow. They saw large figure pick up some pirates, both Jean and Yangu, as if not having a care and tossed them aside effortlessly, causing him to stand right in front of Jean.

"You must be Yangu, right?" Said Jean with a smirk.

"And you must be Jean, captain of the Jean pirates, right?" Said Yangu. "I've seen your face on a wanted poster before."

"I'm flattered." Said Jean. He then turned to Ado. "Watch Ado This is how a battle between captains is fought!"

"Fool, he will only be watching you die." Said Yangu, taking out a pair of brass knuckles with spikes attached to them and putting them on his hands. "Take THIS!" He then fired a massive punch towards Jean, but Jean timed it perfectly and jump high in the air, landing behind him.

"Jean, let me help too!" Insisted Ado, getting his Nodachi in a battle stance.

"No! You mustn't interfere!" Said Jean. Yangu turned around and fired another punch, but Jean was able to avoid this one as well.

"Why the hell not?" Asked Ado angrily, wanting to get a piece of the action.

Jean simply closed his eyes and smiled. "You will find out soon."

"Huh?" Thought Ado. "What did he mean by that?"

"Hmph, you think you're so good. You're just cocky!" Yelled Yangu in fury as he fired another punch but Jean jumped in the air again.

"Now it's my turn! Yelled Jean as he pulled out his Rapier. "SPEED THRUST!" With that, while still in mid-air, he fired a various amount of thrusts with his sword at an incredible speed, all hitting Yangu.

"Well, what did you think of that?" Asked Jean as he landed. However, he looked and was horrified to see that all of that only resulted in a few mere scratches. "No way..."

"Hmph, you think you could use that against my superhuman strength body?" Asked Yangu. "IDIOT!!!" With that he fired another massive punch with his spiked brass knuckles, and hit the distracted Jean square in the stomach. A large gush of blood came exploding out of his chest, as his mouth also coughed up a serious amount of blood from his mouth.

"JEAN!!!" Yelled Ado in agony at the sight of his captain's current state.

"Hmph, that's what that bastard gets for underestimating me so much." Said Yangu as Jean fell to the ground. "He was the captain of this ship, the rest are gonna be easy pickings now!"

"WHY YOU!!!!!" Yelled Ado in rage is he grew to almost 25 feet in height. Yangu looked on in shock.

"Wha....What's this?!?!" Said Yangu. "A Devil Fruit?!"

"MULTI SPEED PUNCH!!!!" Yelled Ado in fury as he struck Yangu across the face with his fist, damaging him severely.

"Wha...how could you damage me..." Said Yangu, but before he could say more he was blasted with another flurry of punches.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Ado has he continued to mercilessly beat beat down Yangu into the ground. When the fists finally stopped flying, Yangu collapsed onto the ground, now just a big bloody mess, as Ado stood over him, panting.

"Jean!" He said as he suddenly returned to his normal size and rushed towards his captain. "Jean, hold on! You're going to be fine!"

Jean weakly opened his eyes. "No....this is my destiny.....I will die here...."

"What're you talking about, man? You gotta live!" Pleaded Ado.

"Listen, Ado, I need to *hack* tell you something...." Said Jean, coughing up some more. "A long time ago....before I even came here....I once met a fortune teller...She told me 'I'll foretell any one thing you want to know'...I didn't believe her at first, but I went with it anyway and asked her how I would die....and you know what she said?"

"I don't care about that!" Said Ado. "We've got to get you to a doctor!"

"No....I already told you it's *hack* too late for that....anyway...she told me 'You will meet a man with an extroadinary destiny and you will aide him on that path, but in the process you shall be killed by a large enemy...."

Ado was shcoked to hear this. "You mean...you fought that dude knowing you would die?!"

"That's right...." Said Jean, who then hacked up some more blood. "And that person with the incredible destiny is you, Ado! I'm sure of it!"

"...me?" Asked Ado.

"That's right....listen, this era of pirates, more pirates like that guy are showing up! It didn't used to be like that! There where some people who just wanted to explore the sea....I'm sure the Pirate King Luffy and Gold Roger before him where like that....to..." With that he started slowly losing consciousness, and his eyes started to close....

"No Jean! You can't die man!" Yelled Ado.

"No...it's okay...I've...done everything...I...want...ed..to..." Muttered Jean in a whisper, as his eyes then closed fully. He had died from a bloody battle, but the look on his face would make it seem if he died peacefully.

-Present Time-

"We won that battle." Said Ado to Vega, finishing up his story. "But with the captain dead among other members, we disbanded, and when the Jean Pirates ceased to exist, it seemed to luck of that town went with it. They had extended periods of both drought and famine, and it turned into the ghost town you see it as today."

"That was an interesting story." Remarked Vega. "So you wish to become Pirate King not just for the fame, but to set a higher standard for pirates. Hmph, I almost respect you more."

"By the way, how much more food we got?" Asked Ado.

Vega looked into both barrels. "About half a barrel left."

"Really." Said Ado. "I've got a bad feeling about that..."

---

_And there you have it! The story will be returning to the main plot next chapter, be sure to look forward to it! And as always be sure to leave some feedback!_


	4. The Floating Restraunt Baratie Part 1

_Woohoo! More reviews! On the note on Ado's name, the whole Mikan thing is a coincidence, though there is some meaning behind his name...you'll have to think hard though. Anyway, here's the next chapter, be sure to enjoy it!_

_---  
_

"Man, I'm starting to get sick of potatoes." Said Ado as he munched on one. It had been quite a few days since we saw them, the sun was now shining brightly and seagulls where about. "That's it! The next crew member I'm getting is going to be a chef!"

"Idiot, it doesn't matter if we have a Chef if there's no other ingredients than potatoes, we'd still just eat the same thing." Said Vega, also finishing up a potato.

"Then when we get one, we'll ask them to bring some food with them." Answered Ado.

"Even if we did that, we still wouldn't have something to cook it on." Responded Vega.

"Hmph, aren't you a negative thinker. Speaking of which, how much potatoes we got left?" Asked Ado, who was just finishing the last bites of his own potato.

Vega looked in both barrels, then double checked, then turned to Ado and said to him bluntly. "One."

"Just One?" Asked Ado in shock. "Let me see." He then looked to where Vega was and looked into the barrel. Indeed, there was only one, lone potato.

"So, what do we do now, captain?" Asked Vega.

"Well," Said Ado, pondering, "I suppose the logical thing to do would be to divide it evenly amongst ourselves and GIVE ME THE DAMN POTATO!" He yelled as he dove his hand and reached for the potato, but Vega grabbed his hand and prevented it from reaching it.

"Idiot, what do you think your doing?!" Said Ado.

"Isn't obvious? I ain't gonna let you have the last one!" Said Vega as he reached for it with his other hand, but Ado grabbed that one with his free hand.

"Of course I should get it, it's only logical because I'm the captain!" Said Ado as he struggled to reach the potato.

"Idiot, didn't I tell you I would continue to try and defeat you even though I joined your crew?" Said Vega as he too tried to break free of Ado's grasp.

This struggle of sorts went for a few minutes, until finally Ado broke free of Vega's grasp and snatched the potato away.

"Haha! Victory is mine!" Said Ado, holding the potato high in the air as a sign of victory. "It just goes to show that I, The Captain, Nakim D. Ado, will always come out on top!" Just then, a bird swooped down and grabbed the potato with it's talons, and flew away with it.

"....A bird took it..." Said Vega.

"What?!" Said Ado is he looked in his empty hand and then saw the bird flying away. "HEY! COME BACK WITH THAT! IT'S MINE!" He screamed at the bird.

"My goodness....Said Vega, putting his hand on his face.

"Hey Vega, this is starting to get bad." Said Ado, as he and Vega were lying about on the small ship, with hungry and tired looks on their faces.

"Why do you say that?" Asked Vega.

"Because I'm starting to see things." Answered Ado.

"Oh really? What do you see?" Said Vega.

"I see a giant floating restaurant in the distance...it's called 'Baratie'....God, how did my imagination come up with that name?"

"Wait a minute....I can see it too!" Said Vega, standing up.

"Then, if you can see it, that means....it's not an illusion?!" Said Ado in a joyous voice. "Alright then, let's go" With that he started using his arms to row the boat towards the restraunt. "Vega, use one of your swords as an oar or something!"

"Oi, oi..." Said Vega.

Soon, they had finally reached the floating restaurant. It was an extremely larbe building with two sails on the fron and back with two floors the side of the restaurant looked like it had a large fish head coming from the side.

"Yo! I'm coming in! And I would like some food!" Said Ado is he walked in.

"Idiot, you don't have to actually say it..." Thought Vega to himself. Just then they where greeted by a big, burly man dressed in a black sailor outfit around him and he also sported a mustache and beard.

"Welcome, dear costumers!" He said in an uncharacteristic, cheery voice. "My name is Pati, would you like a table?"

"Yeah, that would be great!" Said Ado.

"Do you have any money?" He asked.

"Umm....no." Answered Ado straightforwardly.

"Oh, well then..." Said Pati, still in a cheery voice before yelling "GET OUTTA HERE!" He was about to get ready to throw them out when suddenly he found Vega's Claymore inches away from his neck.

"Now wait just a minute here." Said Vega in an intimidating voice. "I think your innards could fetch a high price on certain black markets."

"You bastard, you think you can scare me with that?!" Growled Pati. "Do you know who you're talking to? I'm Pati, the Head Chef of this restaurant!" All of a sudden, he was kicked in the back and fell down, his neck just barely missing Vega's sword.

"Idiot, stop lying to the customers." Said a female voice behind him. Standing behind him was a girl who looked to be 18, she had bright red hair and had it tied into a spiked ponytail. She was wearing a black suit with matching black high heels. She was also smoking a cigarette. "Sorry about Pati over here. He likes to pretend he's the top chef over here, but he really isn't. Isn't that right, Mr. Assistant Chef?" She added a mocking tone to the last part.

Damn you, Coco, how come Zeff made you the new head chef? I bet he's in his rolling in his grave, regretting his descicon right now!" Retorted Pati, trying to make a comeback.

"You bastard, Zeff's still alive, stop trying to look important in front of the customers." Said Coco.

"Oh yeah? Well, my cooking is still better than yours!" Said Pati.

Suddenly a dark and sinister look appeared on Coco's face. "What did you say just now?"

Pati suddenly had an apologetic look on his face, like he wasn't supposed to say that. "Oh, um...I didn't mean that...It just sorta came out, it was just an accide-OW!" Before he could say more Coco had kicked him in the face, which caused him to fall down, in which she continued to stomp on his face. "Ow! Stop that Coco-chan! OUCH! You're wearing high heels!" Eventually she stopped kicking him and turned back to Ado and Vega. "So, I can I help you two."

"Um...yeah." Said Ado somewhat stunned. "We'd kinda...like a table."

"Hold on Coco!" Said Pati, standing back up putting his hand over his bloody nose. "They just told me they have no money, so you can't...."

"Haven't you learned to shut up yet?" Snapped Coco. She then turned back to Ado and Vega. "Hey, are you guys by any chance pirates?"

"Hey, that's right!" Said Ado, propping up his sunglasses. "How could you tell?"

"This restaurant actually has a reputation for pirates coming here." Answered Coco. "Eventually you so many of them you can tell just by looking. Anyways, you two wanted a seat, right? I'll get you one."

"Woohoo!" Said Ado, pumping his fist, eager to eat.

Pati was still enraged by this _"That bitch!"_ He thought, but was wise enough to not say it out loud.

"Well, here you two are." Said Coco as Ado and Vega where now seated and looking at the menu. "So, can I get you anything?"

"I want some pork!" Exclaimed Ado. "I love pork!"

"I'll just have soup." Said Vega.

"Alright then." Said Coco, without taking note of anything anywhere. "I'll be back soon." And walked backed to the kitchen. A few minutes later she came back out with the food.

"Wow! This tastes great!" Said Ado as he was wolfing down his food.

"Of course it is." Said Coco with a puff of her cigarette. "I made it. Well then, see you later, I have other customers to attend to." With that, she began to walk to another table.

"What do you think Vega? This food's pretty good, huh?" Asked Ado.

Vega took a sip of soup. "It is pretty good indeed..."

"Then it's decided!" Said Ado. "That person's going to be our chef!"

Vega stared at him. "Oi, are you sure? I don't really feel at ease around her seeing what she did to that Pati guy..."

"That just means she's strong too!" Said Ado, now even more pumped up. He then got out of his seat and stood up and pointed towards Coco "HEY YOU!"

Coco turned around. "Huh?" She said.

Vega buried his face into his hand. "This idiots speaking his mind out again..."

"I've decided!" Yelled Ado. "You're going to be my chef!"

---

_Well, there you have it. What do you guys think? Is Coco too much of a Sanji clone? I'm going to try and differate them later on. As always, be sure to leave a review and give me some feedback on this story!_


	5. The Floating Restraunt Baratie Part 2

_Oh my goodness! Two chapters in two days again! Look, I know it's not the best idea to do this, but you see this week I am on vacation and am bored out of my mind. By the start of next week you can expect chapters to slow down a bit. Anyway, here's the next chapter, enjoy!_

_---  
_

Ado got out of his seat and stood up and pointed towards Coco "HEY YOU!"

Coco turned around. "Huh?" She said.

Vega buried his face into his hand. "This idiots speaking his mind out again..."

"I've decided!" Yelled Ado. "You're going to be my chef!"

Coco looked to her left, and then to her right. "You talkin' to me?" She asked, pointing to herself.

"That's right!" Said Ado. "I need a chef on my crew and it's going to be you!"

Coco just looked at him for a moment, and then burst out laughing. "HAHAHA! Hey, do you really know what you're saying right now?"

"Of course I do!" Said Ado. "You're going to become one of my nakama and be our chef!"

"Look, I can't just leave here." Said Coco. "I'm the top chef here!"

"Of course! So I bet your food is the best!" Said Ado, oblivious to the meaning.

"That's not what I mean!" Said Coco. "If I just leave here, just who's going to run this place?"

"What about that other guy we saw earlier when we came in?" Said Ado back.

"You mean Pati?" Said Coco with somewhat a shocked look on her face. "Would you really feel confident with that guy running this place?"

"Hmmm...point taken." Said Ado. "But anyhoo I'm sure they'll manage somehow! Anyway, just join my crew and become one of my nakama!"

"The answer is no, idiot! When will you get the message?" Said Coco with a somewhat angry look on her face.

"It's already been decided by me! So now it's already going to happen!" Retaliated Ado. THWACK! Coco then kicked him in the face, then started stomping him on the face. "Owowowow! Stop! Okay! Okay! Just Stop! Ow! Ow! OW!"

"That girl's got some temper..." Thought Vega to himself as he watched the scene.

"Alright, is there anyone here who could convince you to come with us?" Asked Ado standing back up, rubbing his wounded face.

"This guy's really persistent..." Coco thought to herself. "The only person who could do that would be that old man Zeff, but he's like freaking 84 right now, I'm not even sure if he knows where he is right now..."

"Alright then, where is he?" Asked Ado.

"Well, he's upstairs, but to get up there you have to go through the kitchen..."

"Thanks!" Said Ado, and with that he was dashing towards the kitchen.

"O...oi! Only personell are allowed and there!" Yelled Coco, though Ado didn't seem to notice.

"Don't bother, he's not going to listen." Said Vega.

"Hey, aren't you his friend?" Said Coco. "You should stop him from doing those reckless things!"

"That's not my job." Said Vega. "He is the captain, so he's the one who decides how things run. Plus, it's pretty interesting to see what he does."

"Grrr...this guy's gonna get me in trouble!" Said Coco, running after him.

Meanwhile, Ado had already made his way into kitchen. "Excuse me, coming through!" He said, bumping into several chefs.

"Hey! Who are you, kid?" Said one of the Chefs as Ado rushed by him. This caused him to drop the plate he was holding. "HEY! YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO PAY FOR THAT!" Finally, Ado made his way to the stairs leading to the next floor and went up them.

Shortly afterwards, Coco ran in. "Hey, did a guy come in here?"

"Yes." Said every single chef at the same time.

"Damn it!" Cursed Coco as she chased Ado up the stairs.

"Oi! Anyone up here?!" Yelled Ado as he opened the door into a room. Then he saw an old man lying in a bed. He seemed to be very old, and had a long, gray mustache.

"Hey! Are you that Zeff guy?" Asked Ado.

The old man opened his eyes and looked towards. "Who are you who disturbs my nap, you bastard?"

"Listen! I got something to ask you!" Said Ado. Just then Coco.

"Hey! What do you think your doing in here?!" She asked.

"You said he could convince you to join! So I'm asking him!" Ado yelled back. You could see Zeff was getting rather annoyed with this.

"He could, if he was a couple years younger!" Said Coco. "But I don't really think you should follow things given to you by 80-year olds!"

"If he's that old that means he's wise!" Said Ado. "So what do you think, old man, can she join?"

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!" Yelled Zeff, clearly annoyed. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Y...yes, okay." Said Ado.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Pati was walking through the restaraunt, heading back to the kitchen.

"That Coco," He thought angrily. "I hope she leaves this place as soon as possible!" Suddenly, another chef came running to him frantically.

"Pati, Pati! He's coming, coming!" He said frantically.

"Woah, hold on there Carne." Said Pati. "Just who's coming?"

"You know, HIM! It's that time of the time of the month!" Said Carne.

Suddenly, a look of realization came on Pati's face. "Oh, shit." He said. "It's that time already?"

"Yeah, we better close off the back part of restraunt, or people aren't gonna wanna come here again!" Said Carne.

"Alright then, you get the food, I'll close the back part up!" Said Pati as they both scurried about. Meanwhile, Ado and Coco had just exited the kitchen.

"See?" Said Ado. "He said it was okay!"

"He didn't say that at all!" Said Coco.

"Yeah, he said 'I don't give a shit'! So it's okay!" Said Ado.

"Well, my answer is still no." Said Coco. Then she saw a customer coming in. "Look, I gotta go help this guy. I should just get out of here and leave us alone." With that she ran off to see the customer.

"So, how'd it go?" Asked Vega as he walked next to Ado.

"Not yet!" Set Ado. "But I'm definitely on the verge!"

"Oh." Said Vega. "Doesn't look like you're getting anywhere to me." He thought.

Meanwhile, Coco had reached the customer. He was a tall man who wore a black trench coat with brown pants, and his top had a silver armor plate over his brown shirt. He also had black, scraggly hair with two metal armbands around him. "Yeah, this guy's probably a pirate." Thought Coco. "Yeah, can I help you."

"Yeah, I'd like a table for one." Said the man.

"Okay, let's see here." Said Coco, looking around noticing most of the tables where full. "Alright, I'll get you a seat in the back." She said, leading him to the back of the restaraunt.

Meanwhile, where Ado and Vega where, Ado was getting pumped. "Alright, I'm gonna try again!" He said as he prepared to walk over to Coco.

"Hey, who's that guy?" Said Vega, noticing the man with the metal armbands behind her. "He looks like a pirate."

"Damn it! He's probably wants her as achef too! I'm not gonna let him!" Said Ado angrily.

"Idiot..." Said Vega under his breath.

"OI COCO!" They suddenly heard Pati's booming voice. "You can't take that guy back here!" He was standing in front of Coco.

"Why not?" Asked Coco. "He needs a table."

"Well, he's gonna have to wait!" Said Pati. "You-know-who is here!"

"Oh? That guy?" Said Coco. "What's the big deal about him anyway?"

"You know damn well what the deal with him is!" Said Pati. "Now just keep that guy waiting for a bit!"

"Yo!" Said Ado, as he butted in, Vega aside him.

"You again?!" Said Coco. "Will you give me a fricking break!"

"Anyway, who's this guy you're talking about?" Said Ado. "Is he strong?"

"Is he looking for more nakama already?" Thought Vega.

"You have no right to know that!" Said Pati.

"Excuse me!" Said Ado, coming through into the back of the restaraunt.

"Wait!" Said Pati "Since-when-did-how....Grrr! You come back here!" He screamed running after him.

"Well, to honest, I wanna see this guy too." Said Vega, who went after them.

"Well, sir, do you want to wait for your table?" Asked Coco to the man with the metal armbands.

"No," He said. "I want to see this too."

"Whatever then," Said Coco, as they both went after them.

"Here you go sir." Said Carne as he gave a man a large bag of food. "We really gotta go through a whole lot of trouble for all this, you know that?"

"Sorry about that." Said the man, as he grabbed his food. "You should see the other places I go to."

"Hey! Is that the guy!" Said Ado, as he and everyone else arrived.

"AH! Pati, what where you doing?!" Asked Carne as he saw all the people there.

"S-sorry, he just totally gave me the slip!"Said Pati.

Suddenly, the man with the metal armbands eyes widened. "That guy...he's...."

"Hey you." Said Vega, putting his hand on the guy's shoulder. "What's your name."

"Huh?" Thought Coco, looking to her right, where Vega had just stood. "That sunglasses guy's friend...since when did he get there?"

"What does it matter to you?" Asked the man.

"Just wondering..." Said Vega. "Because noticing your features..." He added, making note of the man's white t-shirt with dark green pants and shoes, along with the three earrings one of his ears, a dark green bandanna around his head over his green hair, and the three swords around his right hip. "I'd say you're Roronoa Zoro, the strongest swordsman in the world."

Zoro smirked. "And what if I am?"

It was Vega's turn to smirk. "My name is Dondiego Vega." He said. "You better be sure to remember that name and this face of mine, because I am the one who is going to defeat you one day and dethrone you as the strongest swordsman!"

"Oh really?" Said Zoro. "So why don't you just do it right now?"

"Good idea." Said Vega, drawing his claymore.

"Oi, I was joking." Said Zoro. "If you're only just wandering around this part of the world, it's a miracle you can breathe the air I exhale. You can't kill me."

"That maybe so," Said Vega. "But you know what? I bet you can't kill me either, because you see the potential that I have."

Zoro looked at him for a moment, and then he smiled. "You know what?" He said. "I think I really like you!"

---

_Wow! An old One Piece so soon? Yep. How will this turn out? Only time will tell. And as always, leave a review and give me some feedback for this story!_


	6. The Floating Restraunt Baratie Part 3

_Rejoice! Chapter 6 is here! BTW, There will probably be no chapter tomorrow, as me and my family are going to the city to do some sightseeing. So for now, enjoy this chapter!_

_---  
_

"My name is Dondiego Vega." Said. "You better be sure to remember that name and this face of mine, because I am the one who is going to defeat you one day and dethrone you as the strongest swordsman!"

"Oh really?" Said Zoro. "So why don't you just do it right now?"

"Good idea." Said Vega, drawing his claymore.

"Oi, I was joking." Said Zoro. "If you're only just wandering around this part of the world, it's a miracle you can breathe the air I exhale. You can't kill me."

"That maybe so," Said Vega. "But you know what? I bet you can't kill me either, because you see the potential that I have."

Zoro looked at him for a moment, and then he smiled. "You know what?" He said. "I think I really like you!"

For awhile, the two swordsman just stared at each other for awhile. They stared at each other for a while, a tension filling the air. Then Zoro spoke up.

"Alright, I'll I'll fight you." Said Zoro, pulling out one of his swords. "But if you want to fight me at full strength you're going to have to work your way up. For now, I'll use just this."

"That's fine!" Said Vega, pulling out his Claymore.

"Well then, looks like we're all set to go then." Said Zoro.

"Then I'll strike first!" Yelled Vega as he charged at Zoro and swung down his sword, though Zoro effortlessly blocked it. Vega then continued to hack down his sword, but Zoro kept easily dodging and blocking.

"You're Defense is perfect, just what I'd expect." Said Vega. He then jumped in the air and landed behind Zoro and turned around and slashed at him , But Zoro saw this as well, and blocked Vega's sword before slashing him across the chest, leaving a bloody scar.

"Hmph, to do all this while using just one of your famous three swords..." Said Vega, as if the wound had no effect on him. "Indeed, you have already shown me why you are called the greatest swordsman." Said Vega. Meanwhile, everyone else had been reduced to onlookers to the following scene.

_"What is that guy?"_ Thought Coco. _"He just took that huge bloody scar like it was nothing. And this other guy here is the captain..is he even stronger?"_

"Woohoo! Yeah! Go Vega!" Said Ado as he cheered him on excitedly.

_"That'd be really hard to believe..."_ She ended her thoughts with. Meanwhile, the man with a metal armbands, was also silently thinking to himself.

_"Damn, I didn't think someone like Pirate Hunter Zoro would be here."_ He thought to himself. _"I can't execute my plan properly if he's here, I'll just have to wait for him to leave. Hurry up and beat this guy already!"_

"Well Zoro, I am convinced so far, that your level and my level are different, but can you take this?!" Said Vega. "ICHI-DAI-KIRI!" With that he took a massive slash at Zoro with his Claymore, however Zoro leaned backwards and dodged it.

"If I had let that hit me, it might've actually done something." Noted Zoro. "Good job, you've impressed me a little." With that, he drew his second sword.

"And now it's up to two swords," Said Vega. "Is this really all you have, Roronoa Zoro?!" With that he began slashing away at Zoro, but his two swords was just making it harder to hit him.

"Fool, do you honestly think this is all I have?" Yelled Zoro as he slashed both swords, resulting in a bloody slash on both of Vega's arms.

"That was a close one." Said Vega, licking the wound on his right arm. "A few more inches and that would've hit a tendon."

_"Again with this guy,"_ Thought Coco. _"It's like he's forgotten how to feel pain in order to win this battle."_

"Yeah Vega! C'mon!" Said Ado. "It's just a scratch, you can still do more!"

_"And again this guy fails to see it...."_ Finished Coco.

_"What are you doing Roronoa Zoro?!"_ Thought the man with the metal armbands. _"I can clearly see it, you're definitely holding back against __this guy__. Just hurry up and finish him off and get your ass outta here!"_

"CHIYAH!" Yelled Vega as the battle continued as he continued to slam down the Claymore on Zoro.

"That sword is big and heavy, so it's going to be slower than me." Stated Zoro. "Can you honestly expect to hit me, you caped lunatic?!"

"Hmmm, maybe not," Said Vega. "But what if I did this?!" With that he reached behind him and pulled out his Kodachi and tried to strike Zoro with it, and Zoro again blocked it, only this time it was just barely.

"Bastard, you had that all along..." Said Zoro. "Were you actually looking down on me?!"

"Not really," Said Vega. "But this is my true fighting style, the Nibekkotoryu. But I can only hold it for 10 minutes, so I was saving it until the last moment."

"Last moment? So you think this is almost over?" Said Zoro. "Well, I got news for you idiot, it isn't!" With that, he drew his third and final sword, placing it in his mouth.

"What's going on here?!" Thought the man with the metal armbands. "Roronoa Zoro is using his famed Santoryu against some novice! What is he doing?!"

"Finally, I get to see your true strength!" Said Vega. With that he ran towards Zoro and slashed both of his swords vertically at Zoro "NI-DAI-KIRI!" However Zoro expertly blocked it with both of his swords.

"Hmph, when I'm using all three it's easy to block your attacks." Smirked Zoro. "SANJUUROKU POUND HOU!" He screamed as he swung one of his swords at Vega, causing him to be flown back and crashing into one of the tables.

"Hey! Stop damaging this place!" Yelled Pati. "Wait a minute, that reminds me....they're fighting in the restaurant! God of this goes on, they might break more than just a table or two! Hey you two! If you want to continue this, you should take it outside!"

"It's no use Pati," Said an old voice next to him. "They're both too wrapped up to notice."

Pati looked to see who the voice. "Z-Zeff!" He said. "You should be resting right now! Go back upstairs!"

"Shut up!" Said Zeff. "I wanna watch this!"

"O-okay then..." Said Pati.

Zeff then grumbled "Why do all these sort of things have to happen here..."

"Huh? You say something?" Asked Coco.

"I said nuthin'!" Said Zeff. "Shut up and let me watch this!"

Meanwhile, Vega and Zoro where still going at it, as if nothing else mattered.

"Take this!" Yelled Vega as he jumped in the air and swung down both of his swords but Zoro was still able to block both.

"Fool, it doesn't matter how many you use, the result is going to be the same!" Said Zoro, who then gave Vega another slash at his right arm, resulting in it's second scar.

"Damn, the weight of this Claymore is getting heavy." Said Vega. "I better finish this up!" He then put his Claymore and Kodachi in the same hand, holding them like a two sided sword. "Nibekkotoryu Ougi: Ryoumentou!"

"That's an 'Ougi'?" Said Zoro. "It's pretty pathetic for one."

"Say that after you've experienced it!" Said Vega. "RYOUMENTOU: FUUSHA-KIRI!" With that he started spinning it like a windmill and slammed it down on Zoro, who blocked it, but it was still spinning, like a saw trying to cut through steel.

"Tch, it is indeed pretty annoying..." Said Zoro as he knocked away the swords, though they were still spinning in Vega's hands.

_"W-what is this?!"_ Thought the metal armbanded man. _"It's almost like this guy's almost even with Roronoa Zoro! Even though Zoro doesn't have a scratch on him yet, It definitely has that kind of atmosphere!"_

"Yeah Vega!" Said Ado continuing to cheer like it was some sort of baseball game. "That's my nakama! Beat that guy!"

Zoro smirked. "Alright, I'm done playing now."

Vega looked surprised. "Wha-" and suddenly looked and saw Zoro was behind him, sheathing all three swords. "Oh shi-" Where Vega's last thoughts before blood suddenly burst out from all sides of his body, like the splash a humpback whale leaves when it's tail hits the water. "GAH!" Yelled Vega as blood also exploded from his mouth.

"HOLY SHIT! VEGA!" Yelled Ado.

_"What-was that just now?"_ Thought Coco.

_"I knew it!"_ Thought the man with the metal armbands. _"He was holding back the whole time!"_

"Bas...tard." Said Vega in a faint voice as he lied in a pool of his own blood. "How much...where you holding back?"

"At most," Said Zoro. "I was probably at 10%." He then turned to Pati and Carne. "Sorry for the mess." With that he took his bag of food and began to walk away.

"Hold on there!" Said Ado angrily. "I'm not gonna let you just walk away after doing that!"

Zoro turned towards him. "Don't waste your breathe. That guy was right, I couldn't kill him, he's got way too much potential. Well then, I'm going." With that he walked out the door and onto a small boat, which he then untied to the post it was tied to and began to drift away.

Meanwhile, Vega was thinking to himself while lying down in his blood. _"10%, huh?"_ He thought. _"Looks like...I still got a long way to go, until I fulfill...my dream!"_

_---_

_And there you have it! For the record, an 'Ougi' means 'Secret Attack', in most martial arts and sword styles it is used to reference that that attack is something like a 'Secret Weapon' of sorts. Next chapter will be focusing on Vega's past, be sure to look forward to it! And leave some reviews while you're at it!  
_


	7. Vega's Past

_Well, here we are, the next chapter, focusing on Vega's past. Hope you all enjoy it!_

---

-14 years ago, Shishio Island, East Blue-

A man was walking through a cemetery. He was dressed in a blue, traditional Japanese-style robe, and had long black hair that was tied into a ponytail. He looked to be quite old, about 50 years in age. He was resting a rose on a grave.

"My beloved wife Toruko," He said silently to himself. "It has been 30 years since your death, but I feel as if you're still with me. Here is a rose, the flower that you adored so much." With that, he began to get up and walk away, when he noticed a child looking over two other graves nearby. The child looked to be about seven and was wearing funeral clothes, as if his parents just died. The man looked at the graves. They said "Dondiego Maria" and "Dondiego Fredricks" respectively.

"Oh, are those your parents?" Asked the man.

The child looked towards him, the man was expecting the child to look sad but instead he just looked rather emotionless. "Yes." Answered the child. "My name is Dondiego Vega."

"Are you mourning for them?" Asked the man again. Something in this boy had piqued his curiosity.

"Not really," Said the young Vega. "I was just wondering."

"Wondering? About what?" Asked the old man.

"My father killed my mother." Revealed Vega in a surprisingly relaxed tone. "And then he killed himself. Why did he do that? I can't figure it out...."

The old man was now even more curious about this boy. "I wouldn't know that." He said. "Your name was Vega, wasn't it?"

"Yeah." Said Vega.

"If those are your parents, you must not be orphaned now, right?" Asked the old man.

"I guess." Answered Vega.

"Then would you like to come live with me? My name is Kenzo." Said the old man.

"Why would I do that?" Asked Kenzo.

"If you came and lived with me, I could teach you my sword style." Said Kenzo. "I used to be a master swordsman, though I'm far past my prime now. Well, what do you say?"

"Hmm," Said the young Vega. "Alright, sounds interesting."

"Well, this is my place." Said Kenzo. "What do you think?" The place was also a very old Japanese-style house, with the small shingles and the sliding doors.

"Not bad," Said Vega. "When are you going to teach me this sword style?"

"Alright then." Said Kenzo, who then went to get something. A few minutes later he was back with a large, rolled-up sheet. He then rolled it out on the floor, revealing swords of all sorts of kinds.

"W-what's with all these swords?" Asked Vega in amazement.

"My style is called the Nibekkotoryu." Said Kenzo. "It involves the usage of two completely different swords, both which can be used at a master level. Choose any two of these you want, they will become your partners for the rest of your life."

"Hmmm," Said Vega. "I'll take that one." He said, pointing to a Kodachi. "And then...that one." He pointed to the Claymore.

"Are you sure?" Asked Kendo. "Can you even lift that Claymore?"

"Of course!" Said Vega, as he grabbed it with both of his hands and tried to pull it up as hard as he could, but could only move it a couple of inches off the ground before having to drop it due to it's weight.

"See?" Said Kenzo. "Why don't you try something else?" He suggested. "Perhaps maybe."

"NO!" Said Vega suddenly in a determined voice. "I want to use this! I'll do whatever it takes!" With that he began trying to lift it up again.

Kenzo was surprised by this. _"What a child!"_ He thought. _"At first it looked to me as if he didn't have a care in the world, and now suddenly his face shows pure determination and effort!"_ He then grinned to himself. "It seems I was right in choosing this child after all..."

"Grrr..." Said Vega as he again failed to pick up the Claymore. "Oi, old man!" He said. "You got any weight lifting things or anything?"

"Sure, right this way," Said Kenzo. "But from now on, you have to call me 'Sensei'."

-2 years later-

"S-sensei!" Yelled Vega, who looked to be about 9 now. He was rushing out of the house to where Kenzo was, meditating on the lawn. He was carrying a Claymore in one hand, and a Kodachi in the other.

"Oh? You're finally able to do that?" Asked Kenzo, opening an eye from his meditative state.

"Huff...That's right!" Panted Vega. "But I can only hold it for 5 minutes right now, so hurry up and train me!"

Kenzo looked back at him for a moment. "Very well." With that, he reached under his sleeaves and presented two swords. One was a standard katana. The other however, looked to be some type of dagger.

"That's it?!" Said Vega. "Those two lightweights?!"

"Vega, this is an important lesson." Said Kenzo. "You must never underestimate the 'quiet strength'. If you are ready, come."

"Alright then!" Yelled Vega as he ran towards Kenzo and slashed his Claymore down, though Kenzo expertly blocked it with his katana.

_"A frontal approach, just as I thought."_ Thought Kenzo as he readied the dagger._ "But he's wide open now. If this was a real battle, I would have skewered him to pieces with this dagger. I'll stop it inches __from his neck__ and show him that..." _

"HE-YAH!" Yelled Vega suddenly as he slashed the Kodachi at Kenzo's ankles, causing him to step back, and for the briefest Kenzo's stance looked like that of an awkward one, Vega didn't miss it and slashed the Claymore again, which Kenzo blocked just in time.

_"W-what was that just now?"_ Thought Kenzo. _"He...he knew I was going to do that! Not only that, he knew I was aiming for his face, so he attacked towards my legs, which not only would I not see coming, but it would throw my stance off! Just what is this kid?"_

"Hey old man, is that all you got?" Asked Vega.

"Not yet." Said Kenzo. "Earlier you said you can only hold that for 5 minutes, correct? In that case it's merely a matter of time!"

With that, they continued to spar for a couple of minutes, and sure enough, eventually the strength of Vega's arm holding the Claymore was wearing down.

"Grrr....dammit!" Yelled Vega as he tossed the Claymore aside. "I'll just fight with this then!" With that he grasped both of his hands on the kodachi and rushed towards Kenzo. However Kenzo easily deflected this, and knocked the sword right out of Vega's hands.

"This is another thing to remember, Vega." Said Kenzo. "If matched against a regular sword like that with two equal fighters, the Nibekkotoryu always triumphs. It would be useless to go on. Now then, shall we take a break?"

"Tch...alright..." Grumbled Vega. A few minutes later, they where inside the house, drinking some herbal tea.

"Do you like tea, Vega?" Asked Kenzo.

"I dunno." Said Vega, before trying. "It's decent, I guess." Suddenly, a voice boomed out from outside the dojo.

"OI KENZO! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE! I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE!" The voice boomed. Kenzo and Vega rushed out side to see a man who looked to be in his sixties, though he still had a muscular build to him. He wore a simple sailor hat that covered his gray hair with a matching gray mustache. He wore a green overcoat over a red and white striped shirt with black pants and shoes. Attached to his back was what looked to be an ordinary sword, though it was twice the usual size of one.

Kenzo grinned. "So you've finally found me, Aglovale."

"Sensei, who's that guy?" Asked Vega.

"Hmm, I suppose I've never told you about myself." Said Kenzo. "You see, I used to be a pirate."

"You where a pirate?" Said Vega. He didn't really see his master as that type.

"Yeah, he may not look it now but he was quite the fierce one." Said the man named Aglovale. "And I was a bounty hunter, always after you, but you where always one step ahead!"

"Well, how are you?" Said Kenzo. "Are you still a bounty hunter at that age?"

"Now, I gave up that reckless hobby up years ago." Said Aglovale. "But, my dream for the title of world's strongest swordsman still burns within me! I am here to defeat you, whom I could never beat, to move my way up!"

Kenzo just smiled. "Very well then, I accept your challenge." He then turned to Vega. "Vega, you shall watch this."

"O...okay." Said Vega.

Moments later, they where standing in the field behind Kenzo's home. Both swordsmen had their swords at the ready.

"HERE I COME!" Roared Aglovale as he grabbed his large sword and charged at Kenzo, who deflected the blast. For a few minutes they went at it like this, neither saying a word. Finally, Kenzo spoke.

"It seems.....as if I've grown old..." He said.

"...Indeed." Said Aglovale.

"May I say one more thing?" Said Kenzo.

"What?" Asked Aglovale.

"It's not to you, it's to my student." Kenzo then turned to Vega. "Vega!" He said.

"W..what?" Asked Vega, unsure of why his master would want to talk to him at a time like this.

"In my room, in my desk," Said Kenzo. "There are scrolls containing the secrets and keys to mastering the Nibekkotoryu. You're a smart kid and overflowing with talent, I'm sure you can learn from those."

"Wait, sensei!" Said Vega. "What do you mean by tha..."

"YAAA!" Yelled Aglovale as he deflected Kenzo's sword and slashed down his own. Kenzo tried to stab him with his dagger but the reaction time was too slow. Agloavle's sword was slashed down on his body, causing blood to squirt out of a large line going down his body. Kenzo fell to the ground, dead.

"...It...is done." Said Aglovale, who reattached the sword to his back, turned around, and began to walk away.

_"SENSEI!!!"_ Screamed Vega in his thoughts. He looked towards Aglovale _"THAT BASTARD!!!!"_ He thought as he was ready to charge at him with his bare hands, but then he noticed something fall down from Aglovale's turned face _"...Tears?"_

-11 Years Later-

Vega sat, meditating. Next to him was a portrait of Kenzo, with a candle burning in memory.

_"Sensei,"_ Thought Vega to himself. He was now wearing his normal clothes. _"I have learned much in the time since you have left, but just in the __Nibekkotoryu.__ I have also learned about my father. He was a drunk, and killed my mother in one of his drunken rages, and then killed himself after realizing his guilt. I also have learned why Aglovale shed tears that day. You two, while rivals, where also friends, and he was forced to kill you to advance in the contest that is to become the world's strongest swordsman. I do not mourn for your death, as not mourning as what made you find me in the first place. But, I shall bring honor back to the Nibekkotoryu, by becoming what you where killed for, the world's greatest swordsman. But I won't end there. That's right, my aim..."_ He thought, standing up and pointing to the sky "IS THE HEAVENS!"

---

_And there you have it! Next chapter shall be returning to the present plotline, be sure to look forward to it! And as always, be sure to comment, reveiw, and give some feedback!_


	8. Karuga's Takeover Part 1

_And with Vega's Past over, here's Chapter 8, returning back to the main plot! Enjoy it, everybody!_

---

"H-hey! Can someone get this guy some bandages or something!?" Yelled Pati, as he took note of Vega's current state. "He's seriously bleeding. He's gonna wreck the carpets!"

"Excuse me," Said the man with the metal armbands. "Saying this may seem out of place, I am still waiting for my seat."

"Oh, that's right." Said Coco. "Let's find you one." With that, they looked around for awhile before finding a seat. "This table okay for you?"

"Yeah, this will be fine." Said the man, taking a seat.

"So, what would you like to eat?" Asked Coco.

"I don't care what I have. Just get me something." He replied almost immediately.

"Alright then." Said Coco as she began to walk back to the kitchen. _"He's kind of a suspicious guy..."_ She thought to herself.

A few minutes later, she had returned to his table. "Here you go." She said, handing him some sort of meat dish.

The man picked up his fork and took a bite. After a while, he spoke. "This is delicious." He said, while retaining his serious tone."The food here is delicious, not mention the atmosphere here and the fact that it's on the open sea...this place is a true luxury if you're a pirate."

"Yeah, we get that from some of our customers sometimes." Said Coco.

"Now that I have tasted the food for myself, I've decided..." Said the man.

"Huh? Decided what?" Asked Coco.

The man didn't answer, instead he simply stood up. "Everyone in this restaurant, listen up!" He yelled so loud everyone in the entire restaurant could hear. "My name is Damascos Karuga!"

"Huh? Karuga?" Said one customer. "I think I've heard of that name before!"

"Me too!" Said another. "He's a pirate, captain of the Pillar Pirates! The 'Pillar Man' Karuga, nicknamed so due to his looming presence feels like he's towering over you, just like a tall pillar! If I'm not mistaken, his bounty is 22,000,000 Beli!"

"That 'Pillar Man' Karuga? I heard he has an armada of three ships!" Said another.

"Wh..what do you want?" Asked Coco, nervous about what he was doing here.

"Some one just said I have a total of three ships under my control." Said Karuga. "That is correct, I gathered enough men to fit three ships, for the purpose of sailing to the Grand Line, go gain that treasure known as One Piece, and becoming the Pirate King! But, while doing so, I left out an important detail! Can you guess what it is?"

"....You forgot musicians?" Guessed Ado, who had been listening in.

_"...And why would you need that?"_ Thought Coco to herself.

"It was the food supply!" Said Karuga. "I had been so focused on gathering strong men, I totally forgot about food supply and people to make food!"

"Wait, you can't mean you're here to...." Started Pati.

"That's right!" Said Karuga. "I was at a loss at what to do, and then I heard about this place! A ship that is also a restaurant, suited for pirates! So I decided 'I will take this place over and make it into my fourth ship, then I will be set to sail into the Grand Line, to become the king of all pirates! Now then, to the civilians dining here, I suggest you scram and get the hell out of here, I don't hesitate to get rid of unnecessary garbage!"

"You don't need to tell us that!" Said a customer in fear as he and other customers started fleeing the scene, getting into their boats and moving away as fast as you could.

"Damn you...you think you can just walk in here and say that?" Said Pati. "And you're driving away the customers! The chefs here aren't just gonna hand this place over to you. Besides, you're just one person, even if your bounty is 22,000,000 you are still largely outnumbered!"

"I thought you might say that," Smirked Karuga. "However, that is not the case."

"H-hey! Look outside!" Said one of the chefs. Everyone except Karuga and saw, to their horror, three pirate ships, surrounding the restaurant, coming at every angle.

"You bastard...so you brought all of your ships and men here too?" Said Coco.

"That's right." Said Karuga. "I prefer to not use unnecessary violence if possible. You will give me this ship and you will all work under me as chefs to prepare food for my men. I hope we're all clear with this."

"Oh yeah, we're totally clear. LIKE HELL WE'RE NOT CLEAR!" Said Pati as he pulled out a butcher knife. "I'll just beat you right here, and then your henchman will run away in fear!"

"Is that so?" Smirked Karuga. "Then why don't you just come and try then?"

"Are you mocking me, you bastard?!" Said Pati, as he ran towards Karuga, preparing to thrust the knife at his stomach.

"Hmm, is that all you have to offer?" Said Karuga as he held out his arm in front of him.

"Hey, look at his hand!" Said a chef. "Something's coming out of his arm band!"

"ARM BLADE!" Yelled Karuga as he extended his hand towards Pati, as a blade came out of his armband and slashed Pati across the chest, leaving a deep wound.

"GYAAAH!" Yelled Pati as he fell to the ground.

"PATI!" Yelled the other chefs as they looked on.

"These are my weapons, I call them my 'Arm Blades'." Said Karuga holding up his hands, showing that each armband now had a metal blade attached to it. "I conceal them in these armbands most of the time. They are both fast, accurate, and powerful. They make for the ultimate weapon!"

"Why you..." Said Carne. "Don't think that intimidates us! It just makes us want to kill you more!"

"Hmmm, so it would seem you all need to be taught something." Said Karuga as he took a battle stance. "Don't worry, I won't kill any of you as I need you all to cook for me and my men, I'll just show you why should not question what I do."

"Now just wait a minute here!" Said Ado, with an angry look on his face.

"Huh? You're still here?" Said Coco.

"Of course I'm still here!" Said Ado. He then pointed to Karuga. "You!" He said. "You piss me off!"

"Huh? And just who are you?" Asked Karuga.

"My name is Ado! Nakim D. Ado!" Answered Ado.

_"Huh? Did he just say 'D.'?"_ Thought Zeff silently.

"Ado? Never heard of it." Said Karuga. "If I haven't heard of you, you're probably no one special."

"But I am!" Said Ado. "For I am the man who will become the Pirate King!"

"Huh? Did you just say 'Pirate King'?" Said Karuga. "Hmm, you got spunk kid, but you should stop saying reckless things like that, you should wait and gather a crew and travel around this place for at least a year before even thinking you can amount to anything."

"Shut up!" Said Ado. "You said you're going to be the Pirate King, but it's going to be me!"

"Oh?" Said Karuga, raising an eyebrow. "And just why is it you and not me?"

"Because," Said Ado. "Someone like you could never become the Pirate King!"

Suddenly, Karuga's face grew angry. "WHAT WAS THAT, YOU BASTARD?!" He yelled as he ran at Ado and charged one of his armblades at Ado, but Ado blocked it with his Nodachi.

"Hah! It's gonna take more than that to beat me!" Smirked Ado as he deflected the blast.

_"What is this guy doing?"_ Wondered Coco. _"This guy looks both bigger and stronger than him, and has three ships worth of reinforcements! If he makes him mad and he forgets about not wanting to kill us, we'll all be doomed!"_

"Grr...." Said Karuga, but then suddenly his face looked calm again. "Hold on, that wasn't good. I lost my cool there. My apologies."

"Huh?" Said Ado.

"It's common knowledge that a calm and collected mind thinks better than an angry one. If I get angry, I'll just get indesicive and lose."

"Calm or angry or whatever, I'm still gonna beat your ass!" Said Ado.

"Is that so?" Said Karuga. "We'll just see about that!"

---

_And there you have it! Looks like some action is finally starting up, huh? Stay tuned for next chapter, and while you're waiting be sure to leave a review and tell me how I'm doing!_


	9. Karuga's Takeover Part 2

_Hey there everyone, me again! Um...yeah...I really don't have anything else to say, other than of course, enjoy this chapter!_

"Calm or angry or whatever, I'm still gonna beat your ass!" Said Ado.

"Is that so?" Said Karuga. "We'll just see about that!"

For awhile, they just stared each other down, in somewhat a battle of will, as if they were studying the others fighting intent. However it was interrupted by one of the chefs.

"Hey, sunglasses guy!" He said. "Don't steal all the credit! We want a piece of this guy too!"

"Yeah!" Said Carne. "This guy's going to feel the wrath of all of us!"

Karuga looked at the rebellious chefs. "Oh, is that so?" He said.

"Yeah! You've seriously angered the chefs of Baratie now!" Said Carne. "We aren't going to let you off easy now!"

Karuga smirked. "Oh, is that so? If that's the case, It'd be rather troublesome to take one every one of you by myself, I suppose. I know, I'll just do this." With that he pulled out from his pocket a small Den Den Mushi.

"This is Karuga speaking." He said. "It looks like these guys aren't going quietly. I want all ship captains to report here now."

"Yes sir." Said a voice on the other end.

"Hey, who are you calling?" Asked a chef as Karuga put away his Den Den Mushi.

"Oh, sorry for not explaining first." Said Karuga. "You see, for each ship I select a certain captain for everyone on that ship, though they still only relay my orders, but they are my strongest crew members. For the record, I am the captain of ship 1." Suddenly, footsteps could be heard from outside the restaurant.

"Tee-hee! Can't wait to see what this new ship is like!" Said one voice.

"Be quiet, Batari!" Said another. "You aren't even a captain, why are you coming?"

"But don't you remember what Karuga-sama said? I'm going to be the captain of this new ship!"

"Be quiet, both of you!" Said a third voice. "We are here..."

Three men entered the room. The first man was very tall, even taller than Karuga, but still had the same muscular frame. He wore tan colored jeans and a brown shirt with two brown shoulder pads on each shoulder. He also wore a silver headband, and his black hair extended all the way down to his hips.

"I am captain of the second ship!" He said. "My name is Bruford!"

The second man looked much smaller when compared to Bruford, but was in reality the size of a normal person. He had black spiky hair and wore a green and white striped scarf over his neck and mouth. He wore a red shirt with black pants. A katana could be seen attached to his waist.

"And I am captain of the third ship!" He said. "My name is Chaka!"

The third and final man was an incredibly fat man, and he was dressed in a standard chefs uniform and had bright red hair and beard. He also had a mixing bowl in his hand and was constantly stirring some batter in it with a wooden spoon.

"And I am Batari!" He said. "I'm going to be the captain of this, ship! You better start getting used to me being the head chef around here!"

"Well, what do you think? Are my men impressive?" Asked Karuga, in somewhat of a sarcastic tone.

"I don't care!" Said Ado. "I'm still just going to beat you all the same!"

"Hold on!" Said Bruford. "If you want to battle the captain, first you shall battle me."

"Huh? Who're you?!" Asked Ado.

"Didn't I just say it?" Said Bruford. "I am captain of the second ship, Bruford!"

"Bruford, it's fine, I can take him myself." Said Karuga. "I don't need your assistance."

"No," Said Bruford. "I'm not doing this for your sake. I want to fight him myself for my own purposes!"

Karuga looked at him for awhile, before grinning. "Bruford, you have always had an eye for worthy challengers. Very well, fight him, do as you wish."

"Thank you, Karuga-sama." Said Bruford.

"Hey look guy, I don't care who you are, move outta my way and let my beat that Karuga guy!" Said Ado.

"I'm sorry, but it's not going to be that simple." Said Bruford. "I'm interested in you, so I'm the one going to fight you first."

"Who says?!" Said Ado. At this point, he began shrinking himself to the point where no one could see him.

"Hey, that Ado guy's shrinking!" Said Coco. "How did he do that?"

"I see...so you ate a devil fruit." Said Bruford calmly, but instead of doing anything he simply stood there.

"Hey Bruford! What're you doing?" Said Batari. "You should try to look for him, or he'll try to attack you from that size!"

"Idiot, didn't you hear his words?" Said Bruford. "He said his target is not me. That also tells me where he is going."

Suddenly, Ado grew back to regular size, appearing behind Bruford and in front of Karuga.

"Hah! You standing in front of this guy doesn't change anything, I can bypass you just like this!" Said Ado.

Karuga smirked. "Oh really?" He said.

"Yeah, really!" Said Ado. Suddenly, he felt something constricting around his neck. "Wha-what is this?!" He said as he was finding it harder to breathe. He turned behind him and was shocked to see Bruford's long hair, lifting up on his own, constricting around his neck.

"What's with that guy's hair!" Said a chef. "It's moving on it's own!"

"I was born with the ability to move and control my hair." Said Bruford. "Something like that only occurs every few centuries or so. I guess I'm pretty lucky huh?"

"Damn...stupid hair!" Said Ado, as he grabbed it with his hands and tried to pull it off.

"It's no use." Said Bruford. "People don't think of it a lot but hair is extremely hard to rip. It's like trying to rip iron in half!"

"Than what if I just do this!?" Said Ado. Again he began to shrink in an attempt to escape.

"That is useless as well!" Said Bruford as he curved his air around the shrinking ado, surrounding Ado in a ball of hair. "Now you are even further trapped! All I have to do know is close my hair in on you and you'll be dead.

"Oh really?" Said Ado from inside the hair. "Look, I didn't know that hair was hard to rip, but I do know this for a fact: hair is easy to cut!" With that he pulled out his Nodachi and slashed through the hair, falling to the ground, and then returned to his normal size.

"Hmm, not bad." Said Bruford. "Just as I thought, you are truly a worthy opponent!"

_"Bruford's eye for worthy fighters didn't fail this time either."_ Thought Karuga. _"I thought this kid was just a nuisance but he's shown me he's got some moves. But he still can't beat Bruford!"_

"That was close!" Said Ado. "You're not bad! But can you take this? SPEED PUNCH!" With that he fired an extremely fast punch at Bruford, however Bruford's hair reached out and and wrapped around it, stopping.

"It's no use if you attack me! My hair will stop it!" Said Bruford.

"Then I'll just cut it again!" Said Ado, as he used his Nodachi to slash the hair and pulled his hand back.

"That Nodachi of yours is going to give me some trouble, it would seem." Said Bruford.

"Yeah! Eventually I'm just going to cut off all of your hair. Then I'll easily beat you!"

_"This Ado person,"_ Thought Coco. _"__He's__ still pretty stupid, but when it comes to battling he's actually pretty smart about it. Just who is he?"_

_"This person of D..."_ Thought Zeff. _"He has certainly met all the qualifications so far..."_

"You are going to cut off all of my hair, you said?" Asked Bruford.

"That's right!" Said Ado. "Soon my Nodachi will have cut through all of that stupid of hair of yours.

"That's certainly a bold statement there." Said Bruford. "Though, if this continues this way, that's certainly what will happen. But there is a simple way to counter this!"

"And just what's that?" Asked Ado.

"Before the time it takes for you to cut off all of my hair," Said Bruford. "I will just have to defeat you before then! It's that simple!"

"Oh really then?" Asked Ado. "Then just try to do that! I'll definitely beat you, and then I'll beat that armblade dude!"

---

_Thus ending yet another chapter! As always, look forward to next chapter and PLEASE review (I'm starting to feel lonely....)_


	10. Karuga's Takeover Part 3

_Hey everyone, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!_

_---  
_

"Before the time it takes for you to cut off all of my hair," Said Bruford. "I will just have to defeat you before then! It's that simple!"

"Oh really then?" Asked Ado. "Then just try to do that! I'll definitely beat you, and then I'll beat that armblade dude!"

Bruford smirked. "Then let us do battle!" With that he charged at Ado, and coiled his long hair into something that resembled a fist.

"Hah! You think that will do anything?" Said Ado as he readied his Nodachi. "I'll cut off all that hair in one strike!" Ado then readied to strike the hair when it came close to his face, and when it did he slashed directly forward, however when this happened the hair went up in the hair, totally dodging, and resumed to do nothing but sit atop Bruford's head.

"Don't think my hair is the only thing I can attack with!" Said Bruford as he clenched his fist and fired a punch at Ado's arm, causing Ado to be sent backwards a bit, though Ado kept his fighting stance.

"Tch, that's probably gonna give me a bruise." Said Ado. "You're pretty strong, you know that?"

"You're pretty strong yourself." Said Bruford. "Against most normal men, my punch usually can shatter every bone in their arm."

"Most normal men can't do this either," Said Ado. "SPEED PUNCH!" He fired his fist towards Bruford at a superfast speed, which Bruford couldn't avoid in time, as it scraped the edge of his face.

Bruford wiped some blood that was coming down the edge of his lip. "The speed of your punches isn't human at all. That, was well as your Nodachi, and your devil fruit power....you truly are a worthy opponent!" With that, he began running towards Ado again, this time splitting his hair into several different strands and fired them as punches as well as his own fists. "HAIR JAB!" The strands of hair began reaching out to Ado, who tried hard to avoid them all, but couldn't help being nicked by some.

"GYAH!!" Yelled Ado as he tried to retaliate by slashing his Nodachi toward the Bruford, but Bruford was able to get away with only a few strands by ducking his head backwards, causing the hair to fall back.

"What's wrong? Weren't you going to cut off all my hair?" Mocked Bruford.

"Shut up!" Said Ado. "I'm still definitely going to do it!" Then he ran at Bruford and prepared to slash his Nodachi, but Bruford jumped very high in the air, causing the slash to miss completely.

"You're still too naive, kid!" Said Bruford as he prepared to fire a punch towards Ado.

"Heh, this kid's still underestimating Bruford." Thought Karuga as the battle was occuring. "Bruford doesn't just have an eye for talent, he has plenty himself. He's extremely tactical, while this guy's just waving around that sword blindly. There's no way he can win!"

"Oi," Said Ado. "Are you trying to tell me I'm the naive one?"

"Huh?" Said Bruford.

"Sunpou Sunpou no BIG!" Ado grew up to about 16 feet, to the point where was above the falling Bruford. "Take this, bastard!" With that he swung down his Nodachi, slicing almost half of Bruford's hair off.

"What?!" Thought Karuga in shock.

"This...kid..." Thought Bruford, who was in an equal state of shock.

"AH! That brat actually cut some of Bruford's hair!" Said Batari.

"Shut up and watch, Batari." Said Chaka, who still seemed to remain calm. "This fight's getting interesting, I don't your stupidness ruining it."

"WHAT WAS THAT, YOU-" Yelled Batari, until he was interrupted by Bruford, who was getting off the ground.

"My hairstyle is now ruined..." He said, taking note of the fact that his hair now looked to be half long, half short. "It looks like I was the one underestimating you..."

"And that's what you get for it!" Said Ado. "Now, I'm really gonna beat you!"

"Oi, oi, just because I said some positive things about you doesn't mean you should start getting cocky!" Said Bruford. With that he drove both of his hands into the floorboards of the restaraunt, which burst through the boards and went under them. Then, using his incredible strength, he lifted a huge slab of the floorboards up in the air, making it appear is if there was a hole in the floor, revealing the water that the restaurant floated on.

"Hey, what's that guy doing?" Said a chef.

"That's going to cost a lot to fix!" Said another.

"Hey, just what are you trying to do?" Asked Ado.

"I know all about Devil Fruits." Said Bruford. "All Devil Fruit users are hammers in water. If I can get you under here, you're mine!"

"But will it really be that easy?" Said Ado.

"Of course it will!" Said Bruford. "You have ruined my hair, now my will to beat you has increased even further!" With that he charged at Ado, and threw a massive punch towards him, but Ado was able to move to the side and avoid it.

"Too slow!" Said Ado, who then prepared to slash his Nodachi down on his arm. "Take this!"

"Fool!" Said Bruford. "HAIR GRAB!" With that parts of his hair wrapped around the Nodachi and Ado's hands, preventing him from moving the sword or his hands.

"Grr...damn you!" Said Ado.

"Ha! Now that I've bound your hands, I'll drag you into your watery grave!" He said, running towards the hole he had previously made and dove headfirst into it.

"Shit..." Said Ado as he too was dragged into the hole that led to the ocean.

"Hah! He did it!" Said Batari. "He won!"

_"Damn, that Ado guy's screwed now."_ Thought Coco. _"I thought he could at least do something to help us against Karuga, but he just got beaten by one of his lackeys. We're back to square one!"_

Meanwhile, under the water, Ado had slowly started to sink to the bottom, with his hand and sword stuck in Bruford's grasp.

_"Ha, I've won!"_ Thought Bruford. "Now, you're going to drown like the hammer you are!" Then he noticed something. _"Wait a minute, this guy...he's smirking at me?"_ He thought, noticing how Ado did not seemed panicked at all.

_"I've got to admit, that wasn't too bad of a strategy there."_ Thought Ado. _"But he forgot one important detail. I wonder how long it's gonna take for him to realize it?"_

_"What's going on here?!"_ Thought Bruford. _"He's a devil fruit user, he should be scared of drowning, why is he....wait a minute! Could it be..."_

_"Looks like he's realized it."_ Thought Ado. _"I've had my Devil Fruit for a long time, so I've constantly tried to overcome this weakness by practicing holding my breath. Right now I can hold it for up to 6 minutes. But how long can this guy hold it I wonder?"_

_"Shit, I'm starting to lose air!"_ Thought Bruford. _"I'll just let go of him and then float to the top!"_ With that, he released Ado from the grip of his hair, with his sights on the surface, and began to swim upwards as Ado began to sink down.

"Oh no you don't!" Said Ado, as he reached out and was able to grab some of Bruford's hair.

_"Shit! He grabbed onto me!"_ Thought Bruford. _"But I don't have time to worry about that, my lungs are begging for air, I'll have to settle this on dry land!"_

Meanwhile, in Baratie, Karuga began to speak. "Well then, I'll resume my goal of taking over this restaurant, now that that nuisance is out of the way..." Suddenly Bruford emerged from the hole gasping for breath, as Ado grabbed onto the edge and climbed out.

"W-what?!" Said Karuga. "You should be dead! What happened?!"

"This guy looked down on me, that's what!" Said Ado.

"...Indeed, I underestimated you again." Said Bruford. "You may be truly the greatest opponent I have ever faced. I won't pull any cheap tricks like that anymore. Let's settle this by pure fighting strength!"

"Hmm, I like it!" Said Ado, getting in a fighting stance.

"Then here I come!" Said Bruford, running at full speed, getting ready to punch him. "Experience the total power of my fists!"

"Then you better be prepared to taste mine!" Said Ado as he ran towards Bruford himself and readied his own fist. In an instant their paths collided as they passed each other, no one but themselves knew who hit each other.

"You..." Said Bruford. "Were my most favorite challenger."

"Thanks," Said Ado "You weren't bad either!"

"I....see." Said Bruford. Then he started to cough up blood as he fell to the ground, defeated.

_"What?!"_ Thought Karuga. _"He...he actually beat Bruford! I don't believe it!"_

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!" Said Batari angrily. "Bruford just got beat by some kid! I can't believe it! I'm gonna kill that kid! Wait a minute...I'm the captain of this ship now, I can just take it out on my subordinates!" He then turned towards the Baratie chefs. "Hey! What's with you guys! We're taking you over, so you're all members of our crew now! You should be helping us!"

"Oi, oi," Said Coco, stepping up to him. "I don't know what you're trying to do, but last time I checked I was the head chef here. What gives some fat-ass like you the right to replace me?"

"Who you callin' a fat-ass, bitch?!" He said. "I'll start with you first, I'm gonna kill you!"

"You're kill me? That's not going to happen either." Said Coco. "Because if anything, you're the one that's going to be killed." Though she sounded laid-back and collected, in reality her thoughts were racing.

_"I'm definitely going to beat this guy!_" She thought. _"There's something I want to do in my life, and I can't do it if we wind up working under this fat-ass!"_

_---_

_And there you have it! Stay tuned for the next chapter, and leave a review while you're at it!  
_


	11. Karuga's Takeover Part 4

_Hey everyone, here's the newest installment of my story! Please be sure to enjoy it!_

_---  
_

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!" Said Batari angrily. "Bruford just got beat by some kid! I can't beleive it! I'm gonna kill that kid! Wait a minute...I'm the captain of this ship now, I can just take it out on my subordinates!" He then turned towards the Baratie chefs. "Hey! What's with you guys! We're taking you over, so you're all members of our crew now! You should be helping us!"

"Oi, oi," Said Coco, stepping up to him. "I don't know what you're trying to do, but last time I checked I was the head chef here. What gives some fat-ass like you the right to replace me?"

"Who you callin' a fat-ass, bitch?!" He said. "I'll start with you first, I'm gonna kill you!"

"You're kill me? That's not going to happen either." Said Coco. "Because if anything, you're the one that's going to be killed." Though she sounded laid-back and collected, in reality her thoughts were racing.

"I'm definitely going to beat this guy!" She thought. "There's something I want to do in my life, and I can't do it if we wind up working under this fat-ass!"

"You say you're going to kill me? Ha ha ha! That's a good one!" Said Batari. "But now you've REALLY PISSED ME OFF! I'm goin' all out on you!"

"Batari, stay calm!" Said Karuga. "I'll take things from here, you shouldn't be so reck...."

"Captain, just leave him be." Said Chaka.

"Chaka! What do you mean by that?!" Asked Karuga.

"Isn't it more interesting this way?" Said Chaka. "Seeing which side destiny is on, which side is stronger..."

"Idiot! What if they just happen to win out! It isn't safe!" Said Karuga.

"Captain, are you suggesting someone here is more powerful than you?" Said Chaka with a grin.

"Hm...you do have point." Said Karuga. "He's right, I'm still the strongest one here. I'm the one with the 22,000,000 Bounty. If anything goes wrong I can step in at anytime!"

"You bitch, you don't know who you're talking to!" Continued Batari. "I'm not just gonna be captain of this ship because I'm a chef, you know!"

"Well, then, let me tell you something." Said Coco. "I was a black belt in both Judo and Karate. I'm not exactly the type you want to face either. "

"I don't give a shit what you know!" Said Batari. "Against me, you're nothing but a stupid piece of-" The rest of his sentence was interuppted as he was kicked square in the face by Coco.

"You done yet?" Asked Coco. "It's getting annoying to hear you talk."

"Grrr....YOU BITCH! NOW I'M REALLY GONNA KILL YOU NOW!" Screamed Baratie as he dove headfirst towards Coco, but Coco stepped aside and dodged it easily.

"Hey, you shouldn't leave your arms out in the open like this." Said Coco. "A chef's hands are importnat you know." With that, she stepped on his hand. "Tha'ts why I've made it so I only need to use my legs."

"GYAAH!" That hurts like a bitch, you bitch!" Yelled Batari angrily.

"Yeah! C'mon! Kick his ass!" Yelled Ado has he began cheering the fight on.

"And this guy's just joined the sidelines all of a sudden..." Thought Coco. "He could help, you know..."

"Hmph," Thought Zeff to himself. "Maybe I'm the only one who's actually realized it, but what she's doing is also the principals for the 'Red Leg' fighting style I invented so many years ago..."

"You bitch, I'll make sure you'll die now!" Said Batari as he began back up.

"Is that all you can really say?" Said Coco with a puff of her cigarette.

"This time I mean it!" Said Batari. With that he began stirring the batter mixing bowl that he was holding with his wooden spoon.

"Oh, I was wondering what that was for." Said Coco. "You gonna make me a pancake or something?"

"Shut up and take this!" Said Batari as he suddenly uplled out the spoon and threw some batter towards Coco. Coco tried to dodge but couldn't help to a few drops on her pants.

"Huh? What's this all about?" Said Coco. Suddenly she felt a sharp, burning pain on one of her legs. She looked down and saw the spot of batter that got on her was slowly burning through her pants and to her skin. "What the hell...why is it burning?"

"Haha! This isn't just ordinary batter! It has acid in it!" Said Batari. "With this acid, I'll be sure to burn you to death!"

"I'll be sure to beat your face before you can do that then." Said Coco. She the lept forward and prepared another attack.

"It won't be that easy, bitch!" Said Batari, who then flew some more of his acid-filled batter towards Coco. Coco was able to turn her body out of the way, but some had scratched past her knee.

"Damn! This stuff hurts like a bitch!" Thought Coco as she felt the batter-acid burning on her knee. "But if I can just get him in my range..." She continued as she was able to still was running towards Batari. "CALCIO CON POTERE!" She yelled as she kicked Batari square in the stomach.

"GAH!" Yelled Batari as he was knocked backwards.

"...He's still just stupid fat-ass." Thought Coco.

Batari stood back up, this time he looked madder than ever. "YOU STUPID BITCH! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! I'VE NEVER WANTED TO KILL SOMEONE AS BADLY AS I'VE WANTED TO KILL YOU NOW!" With that began stirring his mixing bowl rapidly. "TAKE THIS, MY SUPER ULTIMATE ATTACK! HISSATSU KIJI GEKI!" He began stirring the batter even faster, until suddenly drops of batter came flying out everywhere, melting the parts of the floor and and wall.

"Damn it, more of the floor is getting destroyed!" Remarked a chef.

"Someone better be able to pay for this!" Said another.

"HAH! WHAT DO YOU THINK NOW!" Said Batari. " IF YOU TRY AND HIT ME NOW, YOU'LL JUST BE BURNED ALIVE BY MY ACID! I'M INVINCIBLE!"

Coco took a inhale of her cigarette, and then slowly exhaled. "And so what if I can't hit you?"

"Huh?" Said Batari. "What the hell do you mean bitch?"

"I mean if I can't kick you, I can just get something else to instead." Saic Coco. "And thanks to you flinging that batter everywhere, the floorboards have gotten weaker." With that she gave the ground a hard stomp, causing a big chunk of floorboard to be sprung up in the air "OSCILLARE CALCIO!" She said as she kicked the large piece of floorboard towards Batari, which hit him square in the stomach with a large force.

"GUH!!!!" Said Batari as he fell to the ground began to cough up blood. "I...can't get up...you...bitch!!!! How dare you do this to me!!!" He hissed as Coco walked up to him.

"Jesus, looks like this is the only way I can get you to shut up." She said as she then stomped on his face, knocking him out cold and surely resulting in a broken face. "Well, that's that."

"Yeah! You did it! As expected of one of my crew members!" Said Ado suddenly.

"Who ever said I was your crew member...." Said Coco.

"I...I don't believe this!" Thought Karuga with a look of anger on his face. "Now not one, but two of my members have been defeated!"

"That Batari," Said Chaka. "He was a dumbass right up to the end. At least Bruford was defeated with some pride and honor in him."

"Chaka!" Said Karuga. "This is your fault! Two of my captains have already been defeated! I'm through with this idea of yours! I'm taking those two pests on personally!"

"I understand." Said Chaka. "Then I'll deal with the you people over here." He added, turning towards the chefs.

"Hey, you're underestimating us!" Said one chef. "You're just one guy! There's no way you could take on all of us!"

"That's right!" Said Carne. "Let us show you the pride of Baratie!" With that, the chefs began to charge towards Chaka.

"WAIT!" Said Zeff, who stayed put, which caused the chefs to stop.

"Huh? What is it, Zeff?" Asked Carne.

"You shouldm't fight him." Said Zeff. "He's too much for all of you. I can tell."

"W...what?" Said Carne.

"Hmph, you've got a keen eye old man." Said Chaka. "You all should listen to him. I've never willingly fought anyone unless I know I have a 100% chance at victory. Now then-" He said, pulling out his Katana. "Are you all going to surrender quietly, or do some of you need further convincing?"

"D-dammit..." Said Carne. "If only that other swordsman guy was still in condition to fight! But he had to go and get himself nearly killed, there's no way he can do anything now!"

"Oh? There was another swordsman here? Too bad I missed him." Said Chaka. "Well then, if you're all just going to do nothing, I'm assuming that means you surrender..."

"Hold on!" Said a voice. Everyone turned and saw, to their surprise, Vega, still seriously injured with blood dripping everywhere, and having to put one of his arms on a table to keep himself standing. "Just now..." He said. "Who was the bastard who said I couldn't fight?!"

---

_And there you have it! And yay, this story has reached the 20,000 word mark! I personally see this as a very big accomplishment for me, though it's probably not that big of a deal. Anyway, be sure to leave a review and give me some feedback!_


	12. Karuga's Takeover Part 5

_And without further ado (No pun intended), I present the next chapter! As always, be sure to enjoy it!_

_---  
_

"D-dammit..." Said Carne. "If only that other swordsman guy was still in condition to fight! But he had to go and get himself nearly killed, there's no way he can do anything now!"

"Oh? There was another swordsman here? Too bad I missed him." Said Chaka. "Well then, if you're all just going to do nothing, I'm assuming that means you surrender..."

"Hold on!" Said a voice. Everyone turned and saw, to their surprise, Vega, still seriously injured with blood dripping everywhere, and having to put one of his arms on a table to keep himself standing. "Just now..." He said. "Who was the bastard who said I couldn't fight?!"

"It's that guy who was fighting with Roronoa Zoro earlier!" Thought Karuga. "No way! He's lucky even to be alive! Let alone stand! Can he honestly be thinking about fighting in that condition?!"

"Oh? Are you the that swordsman they where talking about earlier?" Asked Chaka. "Well, it does look like someone did a number on you indeed."

"Vega!" Said Ado, who began pulling out his Nodachi. "Don't worry about him! I can handle him myself!" With that he charged towards Chaka, but was blocked by Karuga with his armblades.

"Wait! Your opponent is me!" He said, blocking Ado's Nodachi.

"Damn you, I'll just defeat you first then!" Said Ado. "Vega! You don't have to fight! Once I beat this guy I'm sure he'll just run away like a coward!"

"I...don't care!" Said Vega, panting. "I'm going to beat this guy no matter what!"

"I think you should listen to your friend there." Said Chaka. "You have no reason to fight me, and if you do you'll probably die."

"I have no reason to beat you?" Said Vega. "Damn straight I have a reason to beat you! You're an enemy, and a swordsman! If I want to be the strongest, I have to defeat everyone in my way!"

"Hmm, I see." Said Chaka. "But judging by the shape you're in now, I'd say you failed to defeat someone earlier, right?"

"This..." Said Vega. "Doesn't count!"

"My, my, stubborn aren't we?" Said Chaka. "But if it'll make you happy, I have no problem killing you with this sword." With that, he pointed his katana towards Vega.

"Good." Smirked Vega, pulling out his Kodachi. "Dammit, everything feels heavier, I can't even lift my Claymore," He thought to himself.

"You're going to try and beat me with that?" Asked Chaka with a grin.

"Yeah. You got a problem with what I use?" Said Vega.

"Oh no, not at all." Said Chaka. "But against this sword of mine, you probably couldn't beat me with that."

"Oh really? And just what makes that sword so special?" Asked Vega.

"Okay, I'll tell you why." Said Chaka, holding up the sword. "You've heard of the 'Meitou', right?"

"Yeah, those famous swords, of course I've heard of them. So that's one?" Said Vega.

"This isn't just any Meitou." Said Chaka. "This is the sword known as 'Anubisu'. It is said the person who wields it will be possesed by a spirit than enhabits it, giving them instant mastery of it."

"Heh, don't tell me you believe that..." Said Vega with a grin.

"Of course I believe it!" Said Chaka. "Before I found this sword, I was a peasant on my island, I had to grow my own food, I was a nobody. But then I found this sword by sheer chance! Even though it was the first sword I ever held, it was like I'd had it for years! Almost instantly I knew how to use it, and now look where I am! With this sword, I'm invincible!"

"You're invincible?" Said Vega. "You're the one who's starting to sound ridiculous..."

"Hmph, if you don't beleive me, I guess there's no other way to show you other than to kill you." Said Chaka, who began to walk towards Vega.

"Tch, this guy's even crazier than I thought..." Thought Coco. "First he nearly gets killed by that Zoro guy and now he does this. Does he want to die or something?"

"Maybe if Chaka can kill this guy, we could gain some momentum." Thought Chaka. "That swordsman's apparently one of this guy's nakama, he might lose his edge if he lost one of them..." Thought Karuga.

"Just so you know," Said Chaka, who got closer. "I've never lost. Not once."

"And just so you know..." Said Vega, panting some more. "I don't give a shit!"

"Then you can just let the Spirit of Anubisu take your soul." Said Chaka, stopping just inches away from Vega.

"I don't believe in ghosts." Said Vega. "How can something I don't think is real kill me?"

"You will soon learn that the existance of the spirit of Anubisu is real." Said Chaka, preparing his sword.

"I ain't planning to learn about anything." Said Vega, as he prepared his Kodachi. He tried to stnad up with his own power, bu couldn't take it and had to put his arm back on the table.

"Hmph, look at you." Said Chaka. "I wonder, can you even use that sword you're holding?" Suddenly, Vega slashed his sword at Chaka, causing a rip and deep cut on one of Chaka's arms.

"Does that...answer your question?" Smirked Vega.

"...I see." Said Chaka, lifting his sword. "Okay, I'll start by cutting your arm off then."

"Shit..." Thought Vega. "That was an all or nothing attack. I can't move fast enough to block this..."

"Dammit! Vega!" Said Ado.

"Farewell, foolish swordsman." Said Chaka. "It's a shame I couldn't fight you at full strength." With that, he swung down his sword, which began to pierce, Vega's skin.

"DAMN!" Yelled Ado.

"He did it!" Thought Karuga.

"Well," Said Chaka. "It looks like the spirit of Anubisu has claimed yet another..." Suddenly, he looked and saw that Vega had stopped the blade with his other hand just as it began to cut his shoulder. "W...what?"

"What, that's all?" Said Vega, smirking bigger than ever.

"Y...you..." Said Chaka with a look of shock in his eyes. "Grabbing it with your hand...are you some sort of lunatic?"

"It's not like I can feel it." Said Vega. "I lost all feeling in my body a while ago."

"Damn...you!" Said Chaka.

"Hmph, who's the defenseless one now?" Said Vega, holding his Kodachi to Chaka. "I'm going to put everything I have into this one attack!"

"Sh...shit!" Thought Chaka.

"KODACHI JUUJI KIRI!" Yelled Vega as he slashed his sword twice at Chaka, leaving a huge bloody cross-shaped scar across his chest.

"Ugh...agh..." Said Chaka as he coughed up more blood, before falling to the ground in a bloody mess.

"Heh, where's your 'Spiri of Anubisu' now?" Said Vega faintly, before he too collapsed, exhausted by both the battle and his injuries.

"W...What?! What just happened?!" Thought Karuga. "Was Chaka...just defeated?!"

"Hah! Take that, you bastard!" Said Ado.

"Looks like you're outnumbered now," Said Coco with a puff of her cigarette. "You gonna call in more backup now?"

Karuga smirked. "No, it's not necessary." He said. "Things may have not gone according to plan, but I'm still enough."

"We'll see about that." Said Coco, who than ran up to him and tried to throw a kick towards his face. However, Karuga saw through it and slashed one of his armblades towards her, causing her to fall back.

"Damn, this guy's gonna be tough..." Said Coco. She then turned to Ado. "Hey you. You're called Ado right?"

"That's right!" Said Ado. "But to you, it's 'Captain Ado'!"

"Yeah, about that," Said Coco. "Look, I don't really have any reason to join you, but if you can somehow defeat this guy with me, maybe I'll consider it."

Ado smirked. "Alright! Sounds good!"

---

_And there you have it! Stay tuned for next chapter, where we'll be getting started on the final battle of this first arc! Be sure to look forward to it, and leave me some feedback while you're at it!_


	13. Karuga's Takeover Part 6

_Hey everyone, been a little while since my last update, but here's the next chapter! Enjoy!_

_By the way, I was looking and there is actually a One Piece character named Chaka, he was one of Vivi's bodyguards along with Pell. Of course, they have no relation to each other, even though their actually kind of similar. Perhaps me and Oda think alike? _

_---  
_

"W...What?! What just happened?!" Thought Karuga. "Was Chaka...just defeated?!"

"Hah! Take that, you bastard!" Said Ado.

"Looks like you're outnumbered now," Said Coco with a puff of her cigarette. "You gonna call in more backup now?"

Karuga smirked. "No, it's not necessary." He said. "Things may have not gone according to plan, but I'm still enough."

"We'll see about that." Said Coco, who than ran up to him and tried to throw a kick towards his face. However, Karuga saw through it and slashed one of his armblades towards her, causing her to fall back.

"Damn, this guy's gonna be tough..." Said Coco. She then turned to Ado. "Hey you. You're called Ado right?"

"That's right!" Said Ado. "But to you, it's 'Captain Ado'!"

"Yeah, about that," Said Coco. "Look, I don't really have any reason to join you, but if you can somehow defeat this guy with me, maybe I'll consider it."

Ado smirked. "Alright! Sounds good!"

"Hpmh, you're sounding a bit confident." Said Karuga. "But can you really defeat me?"

"Damn Straight I can!" Said Ado who charged towards Karuga and swung his Nodachi at Karuga, but Karuga swiftly dodged it and then countered by trying to use one of his armblades, which Ado barely was able to meet with his Nodachi.

"You're...pretty fast, you know that?" Said Ado.

"These armblades aren't the only thing I'm feared for." Said Karuga. "My speed is top notch!"

"Really?" Said Ado. "Well I don't know about you, but I consider myself pretty fast too. SPEED PUNCH!" Ado hurled his fist towards Karuga's face, trying to land a hit.

"The speed of your punches is indeed fast," Said Karuga. "But when against my armblades, any sort of punch is useless!" With that he blocked with one of his armblades, caushing a large gash in Ado's arm.

"Shit..." Said Ado, quickly pulling away his arm. "So that doesn't work either..."

"Are you beginning to see it?" Said Karuga grinning. "Though you may have defeated some of my subordinates, there is still a large gap in our strength!"

"Heh, don't think by just that you can expect to beat me!" Said Ado.

"Then let me show you just how much the gap in our power is!" Said Karuga. With that, he began to move his arms in different positions, as if drawing some sort of imaginary image.

"And just what are just all of those weird movements about?" Asked Ado.

"This," Said Karuga, finally positioning his arms straight out behind him. "Is my ultimate combination of speed and power! ROCKET BLADE SLASH!" Karuga ran towards Ado at top speed and spread his arms out like wings, preparing to slash Ado.

"What ultimate combo?" Smirked Ado. "Your front is wide open!" With that he slashed his Nodachi right at Karuga, but Karuga put his hands together and blocked the blade from coming down.

"So much for that idea!" Said Ado.

"Don't underestimate me, boy!" Said Karuga, who then used one of his legs to deliver a swift kick to Ado's face, hitting him directly and causing him too fall back.

"Bastard..." Said Ado, wiping the blood off his face.

"That makes it two injuries you have sustained, compared to me, who is still unscathed." Said Karuga. "The person with the advantage here is clear!"

"Oi," Said Coco, appearing behind him. "Don't forget you're fighting two people here."

"Wha-" Said Karuga before he was suddenly kicked in the face by Coco, resulting in one of the sides of his face began to bleed.

"Dammit...I forgot about you, bitch..." He said, turning to face Coco. However, no sooner after he did it, Ado came up from behind and slashed his Nodachi at him. Though Karuga saw it and tried to dodge, Ado still was able to reach him and inflicted a long cut wound on his back.

"Looks like it's even again." Said Coco.

"Hah!" Said Ado, pointing his Nodachi at Karuga. "You can't defeat us!"

"Bastards...we'll just see about that!" Said Karuga. "ROCKET BLADE SLASH!" Karuga ran towards Ado and Coco again with his arms spread out again.

"You think that's gonna work again?" Said Ado, preparing his Nodachi. Karuga then slashed one of his armblades which Ado met with his Nodachi. However Karuga then slashed his other armblade at Ado, who was now defenseless.

"Heh, I've got you now!" Said Karuga.

"Not so fast!" Said Coco, who then kicked Karuga's other arm away, causing it to snap backwards.

"Grr..." Said Karuga, who then grabbed his arm and snapped it back into place. "Damn it, it's getting rather annoying to fight them both at once...if only I could take out one, then taking out the other would be a simple task!"

"Good job protecting your captain there, crewmate!" Said Ado.

"I still haven't joined you yet..." Said Coco in an irritated tone.

"But you said it! Once we beat this guy you'll join me!" Said Ado.

"I said maybe I would." Said Coco. "And it's still a pretty big 'maybe'."

"Well whatever!" Said Ado. "Once we beat this guy I'm sure everything will work out!"

"These bastards...their looking down on me!" Thought Karuga. "They'll soon learn exactly how strong I am!" With that, he ran at Ado and started firing a flurry of punches with his armblades. "DIE!!" He yelled.

"Hm, this is no problem!" Said Ado. "I can easily counter this! MULTI SPEED PUNCH!" Ado began firing several swift punches of his own, each being able to meet with Karuga's. However, Ado eventualyy broke past Karuga's fist and landed a hit on his stomach, knocking him back a bit.

"Damn..." Thought Karuga. "This is bad! They're gaining the advantage! I have to take out one of them quick! I may just have to use 'that'!"

"Well, you ready to give in yet?" Asked Ado in a mocking sort of voice.

"Are you kidding?" Said Karuga. "I'm the 'Pillar Man' Karuga! I have a 22,000,000 beli bounty! I've never given in before!"

"I see." Said Ado. "But it doesn't matter, 'cuz I'm still going to beat you anyway!"

"That overconfidence will be your downfall!" Said Karuga, who then lunged towards him and swung both armblades down on him.

"Sunpou Sunpou no SMALL!" Said Ado, who then shrunk until he was about two feet tall, causing Karuga's blades to miss him.

"Your backside is wide open!" Said Ado. "Coco, give it to him!"

"No problem!" Said Coco, who then jumped up and prepared to land a kick on Karuga's backside.

"Shit, if that hits me I'm done for!" Thought Karuga. "No choice, I'll have to use 'that'!" With that he kicked one of his legs in the air towards Coco.

"Tch, trying to counter me with that?" Though Coco. Suddenly, from the back of Karuga's boot on his leg, a blade popped of a small opening in it. "What? He has them on his leg too!"

"I've got you!" Said Karuga. "LEGBLADE CROSS!" He yelled as he swung his leg at Coco, as the blade slashed through both of her knees.

"Shit!" Said Coco as she landed on the ground, only being hable to kneel on the ground. "He hit obth my knees! This hurts like a bitch! I can't even stand up!"

"You..." Said Ado. "You where still hiding something?!"

"To get me to use my 'legblades'," Said Karuga. "I only use them as a last resort against my toughest enemies. You should take pride in that."

"I'll take pride in it once I'm done beating your ass!" Said Ado angrily.

"Then your pride shall never come!" Said Karuga. "I will show you what it is truly like to be defeated!"

_---_

_And so there you have it! Next chapter will be the conclusion of this arc, be sure to look forward to it! And as always, be sure to leave some feedback!  
_


	14. Karuga's Takeover Part 7

_And here we are, the last part of this arc! Enjoy!_

_---  
_

"To get me to use my 'legblades'," Said Karuga. "I only use them as a last resort against my toughest enemies. You should take pride in that."

"I'll take pride in it once I'm done beating your ass!" Said Ado angrily.

"Then your pride shall never come!" Said Karuga. "I will show you what it is truly like to be defeated!"

"Bring it on!" Yelled Ado, beckoning Karuga towards him with his hand.

"Very well!" Roared Karuga has he dashed towards Ado with his armblades as the two resumed their battle.

_"Shit, I really can't move like this..."_ Thought Coco as she lay on the floor, desperately trying to get back up. "I'm just gonna have to trust Ado here! I really don't want to but I've got no choice!"

"Sunpou Sunpou no BIG!" Yelled Ado as he grew about 20 feet, so that his head was nearly touching the ceiling. "Eat this, you bladed peice of shit!" He yelled as he swung down his Nodachi that had also been enlarged.

"No matter how big you'll become, the result will be the same!" Said Karuga who jumped out of the way of Ado's oncoming blade. He then jumped onto the blade and using extreme precision climbed up it and slashed Ado across the face, leaving a scar. "Plus, now that you're bigger, my accuracy has become better!" Karuga added, landing on the ground.

"Damn you bastard!" Said Ado as he returned to regular size and tried to slash Karuga with his Nodachi again, but Karuga again blocked with his armblades.

"Is change your size and waving this Nodachi around the only thing you can do?" Said Karuga while contiuning to block Ado's blade easily. He then kicked one of his legblades straight up towards Ado. "LEGBLADE UPPER SLASH!"

"Shit!" Said Ado quickly while ducking back. Though he managed to avoid getting hit, the legblade made contact with the Nodachi, knocking it out of his hands as it felw across the room and landed on the floor.

"If you try to reach it, I'll slash you up before you can get there. What will you do know?" Smirked Karuga in a confident tone.

"I'll just do this then!" Said Ado, thinking fast. "Sunpou Sunpou no SMALL!" Ado shrunk to a size so small he was practically invisible to the naked eye.

_"Hmph, I may not be able to see you but I know what you're up too."_ Thought Karuga._ "Because turning small doesn't decrease your strength, you're going to latch onto me and deliver some of those fast punches of yours to attack me. That's rather impressive but unfortunately for you, along with my speed my reflexes are also incredibly fast. Once you punch me, I'll find and hit you right back right away!"_ Suddenly Karuga felt a sharp pain from behind him. "He's on the back of my left leg! I've got him!" Karuga turned and prepared to fire a punch, but stopped short when he realized the attack was from behind one of his legblades. _"Damn him, he's clever! He attack from behind one of my legblades, if I punch there I'll get nothing but a slashed hand!"_

Suddenly, Karuga felt something jump off his shoulder, he then looked up to see Ado, now regular size, falling down on him.

"MULTI SPEED PUNCH!" Yelled Ado as he began raining his fists down on Karuga, who took a direct hit. After the attack was done, Karuga was bleeding all over, yet due to his incredible strength was still able to stand.

"You...that was pretty good." Panted Karuga, and you could tell by his voice he was severely weakened. "But this battle isn't over yet! I will use my strongest attack against you!" With that, he took his tow armblades and began to rub the two blades together.

"And just what are you doing this time?" Asked Ado, narrowing his eyes behind his sunglasses.

"What am I doing?" Smiled Karuga. "I'm doing THIS! HONOO NO YAIBA!" As soon as he was done speaking the two blades ignited and lit on fire.

"Hi...his blades just lit no fire!" Pointed out one of the spectating chefs.

"He used the friction of his blades to ignite them..." Said Zeff.

"Now, Nakim D. Ado, prepare to burn in hell!" Said Karuga reading his blazing armblades.

Ado merely smirked. "Just see if you can make me!"

"Fool!" Yelled Karuga as he ran towards Ado with his blazing blades. "You cannot hope to escape my blades now! Even if I do burn you I can simply just burn this entire restaurant to the ground! BURNING BLAZE SLASH!" Karuga then delivered the flaming blow towards Ado.

"Hey, maybe you haven't noticed yet," Said Ado. "But after I attacked you with Multi Speed Punch, I picked my Nodachi back up."

"What?!" Said Karuga. He then looked and saw that Ado was indeed holding his Nodachi, and had clashed it against Karuga's flaming armblades.

"Now you're not the only one who's holding a burning blade." Grinned Ado as he knocked Karuga's blades away and slashed the offgaurd pirate across the chest, leaving a bloody, burning scar.

_"He did it!"_ Thought Coco.

"G...GYAAH!" Yelled Karuga, as he fell to his knees, clutching his chest, which felt to him like it was on fire. "H...how?! How could it come to this?! I'm the Pillar Man Karuga! My bounty is one of the highest in East Blue! You're just a nobody! HOW?!"

"Hey, I'm not a 'nobody'," Said Ado pointing to himself. "I am the future Pirate King!"

"Damn...you...." Said Karuga, before falling to the ground, defeated and knocked out.

"He...he did it!" Said Carne. "He actually did it! He won!"

"So he has." Said Zeff. "Not bad, Person of D....."

Meanwhile, outside of Baratie, the three ships, not knowing of the events that took place, where still waiting for their captains to show up.

One of the pirates looked at his watch. "Dammit, what's takin' em so long? They should be done by now..." Suddenly, Ado burst outside with the bodies of the defeated ship captains piled next to him.

"Huh? What's this guy want?" Said another pirate, taking out some binoculars and looking through them. However, when he saw the sight, he froze in fear and dropped the binoculars to the ground.

"Oi, what do you see?" Asked another pirate.

"He...he..." Stuttered the pirate. "He defeated our Captains!!!"

"WHAT?!" Yelled the rest of the crew in unison.

"Now listen here, everyone." Said Ado smirking, propping up his sunglasses. "I don't want these lingering around, so you come and take these, and get the hell outta my sight!"

"Yyyyy....YES SIR!" Said the pirates. And so they did, gathering the boides and then fleeing in terror.

"And...there!" Said a chef. It had been a few hours since Karuga had been defeated. Two chefs where busy finishing up bandaging Vega, who had come to.

"Thanks," Said Vega, who now had bandages all acorss his chest and stomach. "I'll be fine now."

"But seriously, that was one serious wound you got there," Said another Chef. "I think you should take it easy for a while..." Suddenly he found Vega's Claymore inches away from his neck.

"I said 'I'll be fine'." Repeated Vega.

"Right, right, of course..." Said the nervous chef.

"Woah, look at all this meat!" Said Ado, who was sitting at a table which had nothing on it but meat. "Can I really have all it?"

"Of course!" Said a chef. "Without you, this place might have been taken over! It's the least we can do."

"Then, I'm helping myself!" Said Ado, who began chowing down on the food. Meanwhile, Coco was watching both of them, while smoking.

"Those people are idiots..." She said to herself. "It's a good thing I said 'maybe'. I really don't feel like going..."

"You should go." Said Zeff, who suddenly appeared next to her.

"Oh, and why's that?" Asked Coco, not giving much of a care.

"That man will go places that you could probably never even dream of going if you waited for an opportunity here." Said Zeff, grinning slyly. "That's what you want, right?"

This made Coco go stiff. _"This geezer...how does he know that?!"_

"Now then, YOU!" Said Ado as he suddenly interrupted by pointing towards. "You're coming with me, right?"

Coco thought it over. Though she didn't really care, the words Zeff had just said for some reason had made an impact on her. "Whatever. I got nothing to do here anyway."

"YES! I knew you would accept!" Said Ado.

_"I've denied you five times already, idiot..."_ Thought Coco.

"Oi Coco!" Said Pati, who had regained consciousness and was also bandaged. "What do you mean by that! You're the head chef! Who's gonna take charge?"

"Didn't you say you wanted it?" Asked Coco, not even looking at him and instead lighting a new cigarette.

"You bitch, not even acknowledging me, I'm gonna...AH I'M GONNA MISS YOU SO MUCH!!!" Said Pati, who broke down in tears.

"Idiot..." Thought Coco.

"Alright! Now, can get some food or something before I go?" Said Ado, not ignoring the fact they still had no food on their ship.

"Already got it." Said Zeff, dropping a large bag of food.

Ado smiled. "Yosh! Vega! Coco! Let's return to our ship!"

"...This is your ship?" Said Coco, as they where now outside and in front of the small ship Ado and Vega had arrived in.

"It was originally for me..." Said Vega.

"We'll just have to get a bigger one later is all!" Said Ado, hopping onto the ship. "Now then, let's go!"

_"What am I getting myself into..."_ Thought Coco as she and Vega also stepped on, as they began to sail towards their next destination...

---

_And there you have it! Next chapter will be starting the next arc! Be sure to look forward to it, and please take a moment of your time to leave a review!_


	15. Silver Destiny Part 1

_Hello everyone, me again! This chapter will be the beginning of the next story arc! Be sure to enjoy it thoroughly!_

_---  
_

It had been almost one day since Ado's crew had departured from restaurant of Baratie, along with with their new nakama, Coco.

"Man, I'm hungry." Groaned Ado as he rubbed his stomach. "Coco! Make us something to eat!"

"Alright," Said Coco as she opened the bag of food they were given from the chefs at Batarie. "I'll make you a salad."

Ado perked his head. "What? No! Give me some meat or something! Pirates don't eat salads!"

Coco looked at him. "I can't cook meat if there is nothing to cook it on. I need a kitchen or something."

"Dammit..." Said Ado, sounding frustrated. "Vega, how did you deal with this?"

"A swordsman's life can be lonely and brutal," Said Vega. "Fasting is an important skill to have."

"Shit, there's no way I can just not eat..." Said Ado. "Alright! Next Island, we're getting a proper ship!"

"You know, not every island has shipyards." Said Vega. "I was lucky enough to get this one for myself. Then there's the whole matter of actually getting money to buy it..."

"I brought about 1,000,000 Beli with me." Said Coco. "But that is just for the basic materials. I highly doubt it would be enough to buy a whole ship."

"Don't worry! It'll all work out!" Said Ado confidently.

"Well, we're gonna find out." Said Coco. "I see an island in the distance."

"What, really?" Said Ado, who looked in Coco's direction and could indeed see a strip of land in the distance. "What island is it?"

"Hell if I know, I'm not a navigator." Replied Coco.

"Alright then!" Said Ado who suddenly stood up and put one of his legs on the edge of the boat. "Then this island shall be the first stop for the man who's going to be the Pirate King!"

"And for the next strongest swordsman," Added Vega.

"Hmmm....nope, don't have a goal." Said Coco without a care.

"Hey, you're ruining the moment!" Said Ado. "C'mon! Everyone has goals!"

"Well I don't." Said Coco._ "At least none that concern you anyway..."_

"Well whatever! Anyway, let's find us a good ship!"

Soon afterwards, Ado and the crew had arrived at the island. It was rather small in size, you could almost see the coast on the other end of the island. A few houses and shops were scattered around the island.

"This place doesn't look like much..." Remarked Vega.

"You sure we can find a ship here?" Asked Coco, looking around the small island.

"Of course we can!" Said Ado. He then spotted a man nearby. "We'll ask this guy over here. Hey you!" He added, running over to him.

"Huh? What do you want?" Said the man.

"Is there any place I can buy a boat? A pretty big one, enough to fit about 10 people or so, cannons, all that stuff?" Asked Ado.

"Hmmm...." Said the man, rubbing his chin. "The only ship I've seen that fits is the one that's owned by the Hawley Family, but I'd highly doubt they'd just give it to you..."

"Great! That'll do!" Said Ado, ignoring whatever else it was the man had to say. "Now, where is it?"

"Um, excuse me..." Said a small voice suddenly. They looked to see a small boy, about 10, who was dressed in a yellow T-shirt and baseball cap over his orange hair with purple shorts. "Would you mind it if I shined one of you people's shoes?"

"Huh?" Said Coco, not catching what he said.

"Great! I'll start with you then." Said the boy as he instantly pulled out a peice of cloth and began to shine Coco's. Before Coco could object, he was done. "That'll be 500 Beli." He said right after finishing.

"What? Damn this kid...Oh well, it's only 500." Muttered Coco as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the 1,000,000 Beli that had been wrapped up into one wad. "I'm sure there's a 500 in here somewhere..."

Suddenly the boy kicked Coco right in the shin, causing her to drop the money. "Hey, what the..." Said Coco as the kid suddenly grabbed all of the 1,000,000 Beli and began to run away with it.

"Hey! That's our money, little bastard!" Said Ado as he began to run after the boy.

"Wait for me! I'm gonna kill that kid!" Said Coco angrily, also running after him.

"Oi! Don't leave me behind!" Said Vega, who also began to give chase.

"Irene-neechan! Irene-neechan! I found some money!" Said the boy, who finally stopped near a rock where a girl was sitting. The girl looked to be about 19, she was wearing a green halter top with a black skirt and matching black boots. She had short hair that was black except for her front bangs, which were blond.

"Huh? You got some?" She said and looked at the money. "Hey, this money's wrapped. You didn't steal this did you?"

"No, I didn't! Honest!" Protested the boy.

"Hey! Give me back our money, dammit!" Yelled Ado as he and his crew arrived at the scene.

The girl apparently named Irene turned to the boy. "Hey now, what did I tell you about stealing?"

"But you said to find as much money as possible..." Pleaded the boy.

"I didn't mean to steal it. Now go home now." Said Irene, nudging the boy forward until he began to run home by himself.

"Hey! Can we have that money now?" Asked Ado.

"So this is yours?" Asked Irene. "Well you know, since I did the right thing and gave a lesson about stealing, I was wondering...can I keep this?" She asked, holding up the money.

"NO!" Said Ado swiping the money from her hands. "We need this to buy something, it's ours!" He added, pocketing the money as he began to walk away, as Coco and Vega followed behind him.

"Man, that was annoying!" Said Ado as they continued to walk. "But at least we still have the money!"

"But I still don't think it'll be enough to buy a whole ship..." Said Coco.

"And I keep telling you it'll work out!" Said Ado. "Now then, just where is it?"

"We never did get directions," Said Vega. "But apparently it belongs to some people called the 'Hawley Family'. That sounds pretty rich, I don't think they'd be interested in just 1,000,000 Beli."

"Man, why are you guys so negative? It's 1,000,000 Beli!" He then reached into his pocket to show them, only to find it not there. "What the? It's gone!" He yelled. He then turned around and saw the money was tied to a piece of string and was being pulled back. "That bitch! She tied a string to it, dammit!"

"And she tells other people not to steal..." Remarked Coco.

"Yeah." Said Vega. "But I didn't know string to could extend this far..."

"Ah-ha! Gotcha!" Said Ado as he leaped onto the money and was able to grab it and untied the string. "Take that, you bitch!" He mocked. However, suddenly the string jumped in the air, wrapping itself around both the money and Ado's hand that held. "What the hell?!" Said Ado, somewhat surprised. "That's no fair!"

"That string...did it just jump in the air?" Said Coco, who also looked suprised.

"There's no way normal string can do that..." Said Vega, who still looked rather calm. "Could it be...a devil fruit?"

"Oi! Ow! This hurts!" Said Ado was continuously getting hit to the ground as he was dragged along with the string, until he the string reached it's source, as Ado was back with Irene.

"You..." Said Ado angrily as he looked up at her. He then noticed the string was not connected to anything, but instead was coming out of Irene's right pointer finger. "You...you ate a devil fruit?"

"Yeah, I ate the Ito Ito no Mi." Said Irene. "I can turn my body into string."

"Well whatever! Will just give me my money back?" Said Ado impatiently.

"Fine, whatever." Said Irene, pulling the string back into her body. "I just did that for laughs anyway. I'm going home." She said, leaping of the rock and beginning to walk away.

"Running away, huh? Don't think this over yet!" Yelled Ado as Coco and Vega finall caught up to him.

"Stop wasting time, idiot." Said Vega. "Let's just go find this ship already."

"Oh yeah, right!" Said Ado. "To the ship!"

"...Do you think this is it?" Asked Ado. They where standing in front of a large, white mansion that was just in front of the ocean. Behind the house was a large, wooden ship with several cabins and such. At the front of the ship the mast had the shape of a tiger head.

"I can't see any other place that it could possibly be." Said Vega.

"God dammit these people look rich...I'm seriously doubting our chances." Said Coco

"Alright then! I'm gonna go ask them for their ship!" Said Ado who then ran up to the house and rang the doorbell.

"Hey, we have to think this over, we can't just go up and ring the doorbell!" Yelled Coco.

"No, I'm getting really impatient here! I want to get this ship and go!" Said Ado, who began ringing the doorbell again.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" Said a voice as they heard footsteps approaching until they stopped and the door opened.

"Yeah, I was wondering if I could...YOU!" Said Ado as he suddenly pointed his finger to the person at the door who was actually none other than Irene. "What're you doing here?"

"Huh, what are talking about?" Said Irene. "This is where I live, why wouldn't I be living here?"

---

_And there you have it! For the record for those who don't know, the 'neechan' suffix in Japanese can refer to and older sister, but in this case it's being used to show a form of respect towards and older girl. So the boy isn't her brother or anything. As always, please give some of your time to leave a review and give me some feedback_!


	16. Silver Destiny Part 2

_Hey everyone! I've been busy lately, but I've still found time to post this next chapter! Enjoy it!_

---

"Alright then! I'm gonna go ask them for their ship!" Said Ado who then ran up to the house and rang the doorbell.

"Hey, we have to think this over, we can't just go up and ring the doorbell!" Yelled Coco.

"No, I'm getting really impatient here! I want to get this ship and go!" Said Ado, who began ringing the doorbell again.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" Said a voice as they heard footsteps approaching until they stopped and the door opened.

"Yeah, I was wondering if I could...YOU!" Said Ado as he suddenly pointed his finger to the person at the door who was actually none other than Irene. "What're you doing here?"

"Huh, what are talking about?" Said Irene. "This is where I live, why wouldn't I be living here?"

"Wait...so you mean you LIVE here?!" Said Ado in an angry tone.

"Yeah, I'm Hawley Irene, of course I live here." Said Irene casually. "Look I gave your money back already, so is there anything else you want or something?"

"Yeah," Said Ado. "DON'T GO STEALING OTHER PEOPLE'S MONEY IF YOU'RE ALREADY RICH!" He yelled at her at the top of his lungs.

"Sorry...old habits just sort of die hard, I guess..." Said Irene, smiling innocently.

"Oh? Ojou-sama, who are these people?" Said another voice from the house. It was a man who was dressed in a butler uniform who looked to be rather old as suggested by his balding head, and his bright gray moustache that drooped over his face.

"Oh they're just some people I bumped into the other day, Walter." Said Irene. "They don't really have any business here."

"Wait! I do have business here!" Said Ado. "Let me in here!"

"Huh? You want our ship?" Asked Irene. They where all sitting around a table with some cups of tea in front, though the way they where all sitting made it look like they where at some sort of bar instead.

"That's right!" Said Ado. "We only have a million beli, but since we know each other I think it's only fair I should get some sort of discount."

"She tried stealing money from us..." Thought Coco.

Irene took a sip of her drink, then put it back down. "No." She said without even taking a moment to think about it.

Ado slammed his hands on the table. "Hey! You didn't even think it over! Why can't we have it?"

"I don't need to think it over." Said Irene, looking right at Ado sternly. "I'm not giving you it and that's that."

"Why not?!" Asked Ado angrily. "Can't you just buy another ship?"

"It's not a matter of whether you have money or not." Said Irene. "That was my dad's ship. He was a pretty famous guy, you know?"

"That's right!" Said Walter, the butler from earlier who was pouring Irene a new cup of tea. "He was a famous biologist! He made a lot of discoveries in his field of work!"

"So now that you get the picture, will you leave me alone about it?" Asked Irene to Ado.

"Look," Said Ado standing up from out of his chair, refusing to give up. "If it's your dad's ship, can't we just ask him? Where is he?"

Suddenly Irene had a downcast look her face and almost looked completely away from them. "He...died..." She finally replied, though it sounded like she really didn't want to say that.

"Oh, I see." Said Ado, sitting back down. "Okay then, so what if I..."

"WILL YOU JUST GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Yelled Irene. "I'm not giving you it and that's that!"

"Alright, alright, jesus, you don't have to yell about it. C'mon guys, let's leave this place." Said Ado as he, Vega, and Coco got up and left.

"Man that guy was annoying." Thought Irene. "I hope I never see him again..."

"Well, that didn't work." Said Coco, as the gang was walking away from the house. "So just what do we do now?"

"We're just going to have to sail to the next island and hope we have better luck there, I guess." Responded Vega.

"No!" Said Ado with his arms crossed. "We'll wait here, then ask again tomorrow!"

"...Has anyone ever told you you're stubborn?" Asked Vega.

Ado turned to Vega. "Huh? Stubborn? What do you mean by that?" He asked, as if he had no idea what he was talking about.

"...Never mind." Muttered Vega.

Suddenly, in the distance, they could see two dressed in two marine uniforms that were talking too a man in the distance. The man could be seen pointing out directions as the two marines seemed to be listening intently.

"Huh? Who are those guys?" Asked Ado.

"They're marines, stupid." Said Vega. "Can't you tell by the uniforms?"

"Marines?!" Exclaimed Ado. "Shit, looks like they've come for us!"

"Hold on," Said Vega. "None of us even have bounties, we don't even have a Jolly Roger. There's no way marines would be here for us, it must be some other reason."

"Then why are they coming this way?" Asked Ado, has the two marine soldiers had stopped talking to the man and had started heading towards their directions. Ado readied his Nodachi. "Alright you marines, prepare to be defeated by..." However the marines ran right by him, not even bothering to even glance in his direction. "Huh, they're not fighting me?"

"I just got done stating that." Stated Vega.

"Though they direction they're heading in..." Said Coco, "I looks as if they're going to that Irene girls' house..."

"Shit! So the marines want that ship too!" Yelled Ado in panic. "Dammit, I'm not going to let them!" With that, he began to ran after the two marines.

"Huh, the more I hang around that guy the more I realize how much of an idiot he is..." Muttered Coco.

"Can't be helped I suppose." Said Vega. "We might as well follow him before he even does something even more reckless..."

Meanwhile, back at Irene's house, Irene was relaxing on a sofa while Walter was cleaning some expensive looking vases. Suddenly the doorbell rang again.

"Hm, who could it be this time?" Asked Walter, getting the door.

"It better not be those guys again," Muttered Irene. "If it is I won't be so lenient this time..."

Walter opened the door, only to see the two marine officers standing there. "Marines? What can I do for you?"

"Marines?" Wondered Irene aloud, perking her head up at the sound of that. _"Could it be..."_

"Is the woman named Hawley Irene at this house?" Asked one of the marines.

"I'm right here." Said Irene, standing up. "What do you want?"

"By order of the marines," Said the other one. "You are hereby under arrest."

"U-under arrest?" Said Walter in shock. "O-on what charge?"

"We were simply told by our captain to carry out this order." Said one of the marines. "We aren't told things like what the charges are."

"I assure you, there must be some mistake!" Protested Walter. "Ojou-sama spends all of her time in here, she couldn't have done anything..."

"Walter," Spoke Irene. "You don't have to bother arguing. If they say I'm under arrest, I'm under arrest."

"O-Ojou-sama..." Said Walter.

"Alright, you're coming with us then." Said one of the marines as they slapped some handcuffs on her and took her away. Irene however was not caring about these things, she was too busy thinking to herself.

_"So you've finally come back, you bastard," _She was thinking. _"I always knew you'd come back to finish what you started, don't think I'm surprised by this. This time I'm going to settle the score with you, Galliano!"_

_---_

_And there you have it! But just who is this Galliano, and just what does he want with Irene? All that and more to be in the next chapter! Be sure to look forward to it, and please take some of your time to leave a review and give me some feedback!  
_


	17. Silver Destiny Part 3

_Way to go everyone, you made me add 'Please Review' to the summary. C'mon people, all I'm asking is for you to take a few seconds of your time to tell me what you think about this, I just go crazy if I don't know things like this! Anyway, here's then next chapter. Enjoy it._

---

"Is the woman named Hawley Irene at this house?" Asked one of the marines.

"I'm right here." Said Irene, standing up. "What do you want?"

"By order of the marines," Said the other one. "You are hereby under arrest."

"U-under arrest?" Said Walter in shock. "O-on what charge?"

"We were simply told by our captain to carry out this order." Said one of the marines. "We aren't told things like what the charges are."

"I assure you, there must be some mistake!" Protested Walter. "Ojou-sama spends all of her time in here, she couldn't have done anything..."

"Walter," Spoke Irene. "You don't have to bother arguing. If they say I'm under arrest, I'm under arrest."

"O-Ojou-sama..." Said Walter.

"Alright, you're coming with us then." Said one of the marines as they slapped some handcuffs on her and took her away. Irene however was not caring about these things, she was too busy thinking to herself.

_"So you've finally come back, you bastard,"_ She was thinking. _"I always knew you'd come back to finish what you started, don't think I'm surprised by this. This time I'm going to settle the score with you, Galliano!"_

"Dammit!" Yelled Ado to himself as he continued to run to Irene's house. "I'm not gonna let my ship be taken away by some stupid marines!"

"Hold on! We haven't even come to this conclusion yet!" Yelled Coco to him as she and Vega chased after him.

"This bastard, I swear one of these days he's going to be the death of us..." Muttered Vega.

Soon Irene's house could be seen in the distance. "Ah! We're almost there!" Said Ado happily as he began to run even faster towards the house before bursting the door. "Alright you marines. you better not be taking my ship..." However, he only saw Walter the butler sitting on a chair, his hand over his face as he still was in shock of what had just happened. "Huh, it's just you. Where are those marines?!" He demanded.

At this point Coco and Vega had finally caught up to Ado at the house. "DON'T GO RUNNING OFF, IDIOT!" Yelled Coco as she swiftly kicked Ado straight in the face.

"Ow....sorry..." Winced Ado as he rubbed his head. "Anyway, where are those marines?"

"They...they took Ojou-sama away..." Said Walter. "I couldn't believe it. I can't think of a thing she's done, but even so she went with, like it was going to happen!"

"Well, they didn't take away your ship." Said Vega. "So can we go now?"

"No!" Said Ado. "Without her, I can't negotiate for the ship! That must be why they took her away, because they want the ship too, so they took her to force her to give it to them!"

"...that's probably the stupidest reason I've ever heard for arresting someone..." Said Coco.

"Anyway, we've got to get to those marines!" Said Ado. "Hey butler guy, do you know where they went?" He asked Walter.

"I don't know, but there's no marine base on this island because it's so small, so there must be a ship here somewhere." Said Walter. "You should be able to find it somewhere here soon enough."

"Thanks!" Ado. "Alright everyone, let's go find this ship!" Then without waiting for an answer, he took off again.

"It's just one place after another with this guy..." Groaned Vega.

"Doesn't he ever stop to think about things?" Said Coco.

Meanwhile, on the marine ship. A man was sitting inside the captain's room of the ship. He looked to be about in his mid thirties with his brown hair that went down to his neck and a peach fuzz of a beard beginning to grow on his face. He was dressed in the standard marine uniform, except he was also wearing a large white coat, to signify his rank as marine captain.

"Hmph, soon my conscience shall be cleared..." He was saying to himself. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Come in." He said.

The door opened and two marines came in, each holding a handcuffed Irene. Despite the fact she seemed to be in a helpless situation, she wasn't struggling at all, instead she was retaining a calm and cool expression on her face.

"Captain Galliano," Spoke one of the marines. "As you've requested, we have brought the prisoner straight to you.

The man named Galliano smirked. "Good. You can leave now. I just want to have a little personal chat with our prisoner."

"Yes, sir!" Said both Marines simultaneously as they saluted, then left the room, leaving just Irene and Galliano.

"Just so you know, I saw this coming a mile away." Scowled Irene to him. "I knew you wouldn't just leave things the way they are."

Galliano's expression became rather cold. "But this time, I've made sure there are no holes in this play. I know about your devil fruit power, so I've made those handcuffs made of Kairoseki. Your power is useless right now. Plus I personally checked, that man has no other significant relatives other than you."

"You..." Said Irene angrily. "So I'm assuming with this, your promotion while rise even higher. Is that it?!" She said, her voice slightly raising. "Is that why you killed my father too?!"

"Don't get the wrong idea." Said Galliano. "If I had told anyone that I am actually his killer slip, my position would be much higher than this. But then if I alos told, then you'd likely get sent somewhere like Impel Down or some high-security prison and die there, and then I'd never be able to clear my conscience."

"Hmph, you say that..." Said Irene. "But if you're arresting me, won't I go to jail, and then do just that? Die in jail, I mean?"

Galliano grinned evilly. "I was wondering when you'd say that." Then, from under his desk, he pulled a large, double-barreled rifle. "What if I tell everyone that you lost control of your emotions and killed yourself?" He said pointing the gun to her. "You charged at me, grabbed my gun than shot yourself? Yeah, that'll work. Then I tell everyone about who you are, then tell about how I killed your father, and get a big promotion out of it as a bonus to my clear conscience! How's that?"

_"Shit!"_ Thought Irene to herself. _"I didn't think he was just going to kill me straight up front like this! This is bad!"_

"It'd be hopeless to resist." Said Galliano as he positioned the gun towards his eye as he cocked the barrel. "You should just take it. I'll shoot you in the head even. It won't hurt at all."

_"Dammit!"_ Thought Irene as she closed her eyes, waiting for the worst.

Suddenly the door burst open. "Captain Galliano!" Yelled a marine as he had slammed the door opened. Galliano qucikly fumbled and was able to hide away his gun in one swift movement. The marine didn't notice.

"W-what is it?!" Asked Galliano, startled by his entrance.

"T-there's some guy wearing sunglasses outside waving a Nodachi. I think you should come take a look at it!"

"What? That's it?" Said Galliano. "Dammit, I was this close..." He muttered under his breath. "Take me to him!" He told the marine.

_"Sunglasses with __N__odachi?"_ Thought Irene. _"It can't be that guy from earlier, can it?"_

"Hey, marines! Show your damn faces to me! I got something I wanna say to you!" Yelled Ado to the ship, his fist in the air as he wore and angry expression on his face.

_"This is so embarrassing..."_ Thought Coco, burying her face in her hand, as she and Vega stood beside him.

_"I once heard that after they die, the person you respect the most always watches over you,"_ Thought Vega. _"Sensei sure as hell better not be watching right now..."_

"Alright, where is this guy?" Said Galliano as he ran to where the marines directed him, until was looking down directly at Ado from the ship. "What do you want, kid?"

"Are you the head of this ship?" Asked Ado. "If you are, I just wanna say you better not take my ship, or I ain't afraid to totally kick you and everyone else on board that ship's ass!"

"Huh? What ship? I have no idea what the hell you're talking about!" Said Galliano. This made Coco and Vega even more embarrassed.

_"Secretly I was hoping Ado's idea actually was the case,"_ Thought Coco. _"But I guess I was just fooling myself..."_

"Oh, so you're not after the ship?" Said Ado. His angry expression suddenly became normal. "Oh. Never mind then!" He then was kicked straight in the face by Coco.

"YOU IDIOT!" She yelled.

"Hmph, I wasted a bunch of time for nothing..." Scowled Galliano as he headed back to his quarters. "Now, to finish what I was doing..." Suddenly the door to his quarters burst open as Irene cam running out, freed of her handcuffs and jumped out of the ship onto the ground where Ado, Vega, and Coco where. "WHAT?!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Oh, it's you again." Said Ado, as if he was completely unsurprised about what just happened.

Irene turned towards Galliano. "Sorry Galliano, but your plan failed again. Thanks for leaving the key to the handcuffs on the desk, idiot." Said Irene.

"Grrr....damn it!" Yelled Galliano. He then turned to the marines. "Everyone! Chase after those people! I don't care about the other people, but bring the prisoner back alive!"

"YES SIR!" Said the marines as the began unloading from the ship and running after them.

"Shit...." All four said at once as they began to run away from the onslaught of marines after them.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Asked Ado. " Why are all these marines chasing us?!"

"Look, it's a long story, but in short the Captain of that ship, Galliano as after me. I thought it'd be a 1-on-1 thing but it looks like thanks to you he's got his whole command after me. So maybe you could help me out a bit here."

"But what would I get out of it?" Asked Ado, knowing the answer.

Irene cursed silently to herself. "Fine. You get the ship. On the conditions that one, you defeat these people, and two, I come with you on that ship."

"Huh? Come with us? Why is that?" Asked Vega.

"To make sure this idiot doesn't break it." Answered Irene, pointing her head towards Ado.

"...I see your point." Said Vega as they continued to run.

"But just so you know, we are pirates." Said Coco. "You'd be joining a pirate crew. You okay with that."

"You're asking that to a person being chased by a shipload of marines." Said Irene. "I really don't give a shit."

"Hmm....okay!" Said Ado without even thinking about it. He then stopped running and turned to face the marines charging towards them. "Listen up, marine bastards! You're officially messing with me and my crew now!" He said, pulling out his Nodachi. "If you don't wanna get your asses kicked, I suggest you leave now!"

---

_So there you have it. Be sure to look forward to next chapter, and while you're at it, LEAVE A REVIEW!_


	18. Silver Destiny Part 4

_Hey everyone, me again. Been a while since I last updated, but here's chapter 18 and the 4th part to this arc! Enjoy it!_

_---  
_

"Hey, what's going on here?" Asked Ado. " Why are all these marines chasing us?!"

"Look, it's a long story, but in short the Captain of that ship, Galliano as after me. I thought it'd be a 1-on-1 thing but it looks like thanks to you he's got his whole command after me. So maybe you could help me out a bit here."

"But what would I get out of it?" Asked Ado, knowing the answer.

Irene cursed silently to herself. "Fine. You get the ship. On the conditions that one, you defeat these people, and two, I come with you on that ship."

"Huh? Come with us? Why is that?" Asked Vega.

"To make sure this idiot doesn't break it." Answered Irene, pointing her head towards Ado.

"...I see your point." Said Vega as they continued to run.

"But just so you know, we are pirates." Said Coco. "You'd be joining a pirate crew. You okay with that?"

"You're asking that to a person being chased by a shipload of marines." Said Irene. "I really don't give a shit."

"Hmm....okay!" Said Ado without even thinking about it. He then stopped running and turned to face the marines charging towards them. "Listen up, marine bastards! You're officially messing with me and my crew now!" He said, pulling out his Nodachi. "If you don't wanna get your asses kicked, I suggest you leave now!"

The marines suddenly stopped in their tracks as they saw that Ado had stopped in front of them. "Huh, what does this guy want with us?" Asked one of them. "He can't possibly be thinking off taking on all of us, can he?"

Ado heard him. "That's exactly what I'm thinking! So how about it?" You wanna be the first one to get your ass kicked?" He said, drawing his Nodachi.

The marines continued to look at him like he was crazy. "Whatever then, this will just make our mission quicker!" Said one. "Let's get him! He's just one guy, there's no way he can beat all of us!" With that, the marines, with their guns and swords, began to charge forward towards them.

"And that's where you're mistaken." Said Ado. "Sunpou Sunpou no BIG!" He grew to about 20 feet, his body length now being the width of the entire line of marines charging towards them.

"Huh?" Said Irene. "This guy ate a Devil Fruit too?"

"Oh yeah, I guess you never saw that." Said Vega. "Yeah, with his ability, he can change his size and anything he's holding's size at will, though it doesn't really augment his strength."

The sight of Ado growing in height had also made the marines stop in their tracks, as they seemed bewildered by the sight of his Devil Fruit.

"H-he grew in size!" Said one wide-eyed marine. "H-how did he do that?

"Could it be a Devil Fruit?" Said another. He then shook off the shock on his face. "Whatever, we were ordered to capture these guys, so what if he has a devil fruit, he's still vastly outnumbered! We must remain charing at him!" With that the marines again pursued their charge towards Ado.

"Suit yourselves." Said Ado. "NODACHI SLASH!" He swung his enlarged Nodachi at the first line of Marines, and even though it wasn't any more powerful the attack still did it's job, knocking them all away.

"H-he knocked them all away!" Exclaimed one marine in total shock. "Frontal attacks won't work! Fire your rifles at him instead!" Some of the marines carrying guns then held them up and fired at Ado.

"That won't work either!" Said Ado with a smirk. He then shrunk to an ant-size, causing all the bullets to miss their mark, however the bullets then headed towards Vega, Coco, and Irene, making them quickly dodge out of the way.

"Idiot, you almost got us killed!" Said Irene angrily at him.

"Damn it, why does he have to be so reckless like this..." Muttered Coco.

"You said it," Said Vega as he pulled out his two swords. "He isn't giving me any time to fight them!" With that, he rushed towards some of the marines, slashing them away with his swords. "NIBEKKOTORYU: TATSUMAKI!" He yelled, spreading the two swords out and knocking out all the marines surrounding him.

"Suppose it'd be a waste of time to just not do anything." Said Coco. She then delivered a set of fierce kicks to several marines. "RAPIDO CALCIO!"

"Dammit...these people are strong!" Remarked a marine. "Just focus on getting the prisoner! That's all our Captain wants!" On his word, the remaining marines all began charging towards Irene.

"You think it's going to be that easy?" Said Irene. "Essentialy, I've already beaten all of you."

Suddenly the group of marines found them selves unable to move. They looked down and saw that their legs had been binded together by pieces of strings.

"What's with this string?" Gasped one marine. "Just when did this get here?!"

"I put that string there the instant you had the idea to attack me." Said Irene putting her hands up to reveal the string that was unraveling. "Be sure not to make that mistake next time. STRING TRIP!" Irene jerked her hands backwards, causing the marines to trip forward and all fall on the ground hard, causing them to be knocked.

"Hmph, Is this all the marines are?" Asked Ado. "This is gonna be a cinch!" With that, he resumed his pounding of the marine forces.

Meanwhile, on the marine battleship, Galliano was sitting at his desk again, having put a Den Den Mushi on his desk, waiting for a response from the marine forces he had sent out.

"Dammit, what's taking them so long, I'm getting impatient..." He said to himself, fidgeting impatiently. "I just have to wait until they bring that girl back to me, and then I shall resolve everything..."

Just then, the Den Den Mushi on his desk started to ring. Galliano eagerly picked it up.

"Hello, what is the report?!" Asked Galliano quickly. "Did you get them?!"

"Th-those people with the prisoner aren't normal, sir!" Said the panicked voice on the other end. "One of them has a Devil Fruit, and the other two are ridicoulously strong as well! Even with our numbers, we're no match for...UGH!" The sound of him getting knocked out startled Galliano.

"Huh? Who's on the other end of this? Are you the Galliano guy?" Said Ado's voice from the other end.

"W-who is this?" Demanded Galliano angrily. _"Impossible! How could a whole group of marines be defeated by just 4 people?"_ He was thinking to himself.

"This is Nakim D. Ado." Said Ado on the other end. "Look, I'm a pirate captain, and you're a marine captain. Plus, if I beat you, I get myself a ship. So after I finish beating up your cronies here I'm coming for you. Understand?" With that, the other end of the line went dead.

"Damn this!" Yelled Galliano. He then got up and left his office, to the outside of the ship. _"Damn you, Hawley Irene, if only you were dead I wouldn't have to go to all this trouble! Well whatever. You should know more than anyone that no one can hide from me!"_ He thought, pulling out his rifle, and cocking the barrel.

"Well, that takes care of that." Said Ado, rubbing his hands together as all the marines. "Now then, just gotta defeat this Galliano guy and I get a new ship!"

"I gotta admit, you aren't that bad." Said Irene. "But it won't be that easy to get to Galliano. He ate a devil fruit too, you know."

"Oh, he did?" Asked Ado. "What does it do?"

Suddenly, they heard a rustling noise in one of the trees. Irene suddenly looked extremely concerned.

"Shit! He's activated it already!" Said Irene, panicked. "Everyone, you have to hide somewhere! Make sure you can't be seen from all sides of you!"

"Why?" Asked Ado. Suddenly, a bullet whizzed by him, grazing his right arm, causing some blood to spill out. "What the hell? Where did this bullet come from?!"

"The gun Galliano carries with him isn't a normal rifle." Said Irene. "The range on it is incredible. I bet the bullets could reach all the way to the other end of the island! Not to mention he's one of the deadest shots in East Blue"

"But even if it could, there's no way he could actually see all across the island." Said Vega. "How does he know where we are?"

"That's where his ability comes in!" Said Irene. "Look in the sky!" They all looked up to see a small, satellite-shaped object circling around in the sky. "That's his ability! He ate the Eisei Eisei no Mi, it creates that satellite and it monitors everything below it. And anything that satellite sees, Galliano can see! That's why we need to find a rock or building or something to hide in!"

Ado then suddenly had an idea. "Not necessary!" He said. He then grew to almost 100 feet tall, so big his head was right next to the devil-fruit created satellite. "Take this, you bastard!" He then swatted at the satellite, causing it to be knocked away.

"Damn it!" Yelled Galliano from the ship as he now had lost a visual of where they where located. "That bastard, that was pretty clever! But, no matter how hard you hit it, the satellite created by my Eisei Eisei no Mi cannot be destroyed. I just have to bring it back to your location!" With that, he made the satellite hover back over the area. "Now, where are you, you stubborn son of a bitch....huh?" To his shock, he saw that no one was there. "What's going on? There's no way he could've hidden anywhere, there's no large rocks or houses nearby the area! How did they escape?"

Meanwhile, as for Ado, he had Vega, Coco, and Irene wrapped around his arms, as they all were standing on the ground, no bigger than an ant.

"Pretty clever huh?" Said Ado. "When I use my ability, anything I'm touching while using it becomes small too. So I made you all small! Even with a satellite looking over us there's no way he can see us!"

"For once you actually thought about what to do..." Remarked Coco. "But it looks like it did save our asses."

"Now then, let's move on to more important things, like kicking Galliano's ass!" Said Ado, as they began to run towards his ship.

"Damn! Where did they go?!" Yelled Galliano as he was frantically scowering the island with his ability, but was unable to find them with no avail. "Looks like that marine wasn't lying, these guys aren't your average fighters." He then grinned. "But my plan still isn't ruined yet. I've waited for this day so long I made sure there would be no screw-ups. It's for moments like this I brought the 'Twin Lieutenants' with me! Zenya! Manda!" He called out. From another part of the deck emerged two male marines dressed in a lieutenant gear. Both looked exactly the same, they appeared to be about 28 and red hair. The only difference between the two was that while one's hairstyle seemed rather wild-looking and uncombed, while the other hairstyle was a buzz cut.

"You called, sir?" Asked the one with the buzz cut.

"Looks like I'll be needing your two's help after all." Said Galliano. "Find the prisoner along with the three people's she's with."

"It's about damn time!" Said the one with the wild hair. "Let's go, Zenya!"

"Whatever you say, Manda." Said the other.

---

_And there you have it! Stay tuned for Part 5 of this arc and remember to PLEASE REVIEW! Seriously, I'm not getting a lot of reviews lately, it makes me so depressed...if I'm reborn, I wanna be reborn as a beetle....  
_


	19. Silver Destiny Part 5

_Hello there again. sorry I have not updated in a while, school has been busy lately and I've put this behind some things, but now it's back! Enjoy!_

_And I'm pleased to see there's three new reviews! Keep them comin' guys!  
_

_---  
_

"Damn! Where did they go?!" Yelled Galliano as he was frantically scowering the island with his ability, but was unable to find them with no avail. "Looks like that marine wasn't lying, these guys aren't your average fighters." He then grinned. "But my plan still isn't ruined yet. I've waited for this day so long I made sure there would be no screw-ups. It's for moments like this I brought the 'Twin Lieutenants' with me! Zenya! Manda!" He called out. From another part of the deck emerged two male marines dressed in a lieutenant gear. Both looked exactly the same, they appeared to be about 28 and red hair. The only difference between the two was that while one's hairstyle seemed rather wild-looking and uncombed, while the other hairstyle was a buzz cut.

"You called, sir?" Asked the one with the buzz cut.

"Looks like I'll be needing your two's help after all." Said Galliano. "Find the prisoner along with the three people's she's with."

"It's about damn time!" Said the one with the wild hair. "Let's go, Zenya!"

"Whatever you say, Manda." Said the other.

"So Zenya, what's the plan?" Asked the one with the wild hair, Manda as they were now in front of the ship.

"It's simple enough!" Said the one with the buzzcut, Zenya. "First, we'll use your 'ability' to find them. Then once we've found them, I'll take 'em out one by one!"

"Alright then!" Said Manda. Suddenly he realized something. "Hey! How come you get to take them all out! I want to defeat some too!"

"Shut up! I'm the older one, I was born two minutes before you!" Yelled Zenya. "And my overall fighting skill is way better than yours anyway!"

"I don't give a shit how older than me you are, you can't hog all the fun!" Manda continued to argue.

"Fine, whatever!" Said Zenya. "Just hurry up and use your ability to find them!"

"That's more like it!" Said Manda. Suddenly his body began to change, his nose grew longer as it began to resemble a snout, his earlobes began getting wide and droopy as he began to grow fur and take one a human-dog shaped appearance. "Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Bloodhound! With this ability no one can escape from us!" Said Manda.

"But how are we going to find them?" Asked Zenya. "We don't have anything that belongs to them that you can find out their scent from."

"Idiot, I don't need to do that." Said Manda. "Let me tell you how a Bloodhound's nose works. Though you can't see it, humans constantly shed skin cells in order for new ones to grow in. Since all four of the people we're chasing were here at some point, there's no doubt all of them left some skin cells on the ground. A Bloodhound can detect these skin cells and analyze their scent with their incredible noses." Manda then smirked. "Just now I've found all four of their scents!"

"Well, for now we're safe!" Said Ado as he and everyone else who had been shrunken by his ability. "For now, let's find something to eat!"

"What are we going to eat, a bug?" Said Irene. "Anwyays, for now we should think of a plan to beat Galliano."

"I already have one!" Said Ado. "First I'll go up to him, and then I'll kick his ass!"

"Wow, I didn't know you could plan that elaborately..." Remarked Coco.

"By the way, what's this Galliano guy want with you anyway?" Asked Vega.

Irene went silent for a bit, but then spoke up. "A few years ago..." She said. "He killed my father." This drew some moderate looks of surprise from the crew.

"Why's that?" Asked Ado. "Was your father a pirate?"

"To tell you the truth, I really have no idea what he was." Said Irene. "Everyone I ask told me he was a biologist, but I'm pretty sure that was just his cover-up job. All I know is he once defeated a marine Galliano had a lot of respect for. Galliano was driven by revenge and killed him. But once he found out I was his daughter he's been pursuing me to 'clear his conscience' of his revenge."

"So in other word's, he wants a genocide of your family?" Asked Vega.

"I guess you could say that." Said Irene. "But both my parents were only children who's parents have already died, and my mom died young, so I'm the only blood relative he has." Said Irene.

"Well then, if you're done talking, let's go beat Galliano then!" Said Ado, hitting his fists together.

"Now just hold on," Said Coco. "Irene is right, we should take some time and pre-" The rest of the sentence was cut short as a large shadow loomed behind them, causing everyone but Ado who was facing away's jaws to drop.

"What, is there something on my face?" Asked Ado, failing to notice that behind him loomed the large figures of Zenya and Manda looming over them.

"Heh, I found them!" Said Manda. "No wonder Captain couldn't find them, they were this small!"

"Good work, Manda!" Said Zenya. "Now all that's left is to squash 'em!"

"Huh?" Said Ado as he suddenly turned around and noticed Zenya's foot coming down on him. He quickly got out of the way and grew to his regular size, and consquently causing everyone else to grow back to their regular sizes as well. As everyone else was unprepared and sitting down, this caused them to fall down.

"Idiot! Tell us before you're going to do something like that!" Said Coco.

"Well, what are you guys gonna do?" Asked Ado to the twins, ignoring Coco. "There's four of us and only two of you, what're you going to do?"

"It's simple. We'll just take you all down one at a time!" Said Zenya.

"Yeah...I don't have time for that." Said Ado. "Vega, Coco, you guys stay here and take care of these guys. Me and Irene'll go kick the shit out of Galliano."

"Got it!" Said Coco and Vega as the prepared to fight Zenya and Manda as Ado and Irene began to make a break towards Galliano's ship.

"Like I'll let you!" Said Manda as he ran towards Ado and Irene, but was then kicked from behind by Coco.

"Oi," Said Coco. "You're not going anywhere until you get past us.

"Why you..." Said Manda, rubbing his back you'll pay for that, bitch!"

Vega then ran towards Zenya had charged at him with his Claymore, but Zenya had blocked it with his own sword, a katana.

"Hmph, so you too are a swordsman?" Said Vega with a smirk.

"That's right." Said Zenya. "And even though my brother is a fruit user, I'm pretty sure my physical prowess is better."

"Hey! I heard that!" Said Manda. "What the hell do you mean by that?! There's no way a regular person can be stronger than a fruit user!"

"Shut up! It's totally possible!" Yelled Zenya. "I've seen a lotta people with no fruit powers easily take down one's that are!"

"Well, it doesn't matter! I'm still stronger!" Yelled Manda back.

_"...Are these guys arguing?"_ Wondered Coco.

_"This guy's lucky I have my swordsman's honor,"_ Thought Vega. _"Or I'd just strike him down right here."_

Zenya then turned to Vega. "Let's take this somewhere else. I don't want to keep being distracted by this idiot over here."

"Whatever then." Said Vega as both turned and began running away.

Manda then turned to Coco. "I guess that leaves you and me, huh?" He said.

"Seems so." Said Coco. "And by the way, when you said there was no way you could beat a non-fruit user, I took that as in insult."

"Shut up, bitch!" Said Manda. "I'll show you the true power of a fruit user!"

Meanwhile, Ado and Irene where running towards the marine ship, in order to defeat the man behind this whole ordeal, Galliano.

"Hey, are you sure we can count on those guys?" Said Irene. "If they lose and those guys come after us we'll be totally screwed."

"Don't worry! My nakama are strong!" Said Ado. "I won't ask people who'll lose that easily to join my crew!"

Irene looked at him. "All right, I'll believe in them then."

"NIBEKKOTORYU: TSUKISASU!" Yelled Vega as he thrust his Claymore at Zenya, who blocked it with his own sword.

"I see, so you are a Nibekkotoryu user." Said Zenya. "I've heard of it, it's truly a powerful and unpredictable style indeed. But against my Hikarimairyu, your style will be rendered useless!"

"Hmph, I'd like to see that happen!" Said Vega.

"Then let me show you then!" Said Zenya as he held his sword in the air. "Why my style has defeated countless others!"

---

_And there you have it! Next chapter will have the fight between Vega and Zenya! Be sure to look forward and leave a review!_


End file.
